La primera vez
by negruu120
Summary: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.¿Quieres intentar? Su nombre es Laney,una chica joven y brillante pero sin algun conocimiento de lo que la vida tiene para darle. Hay mucha gente que apenas se entera de que existe. Hay gente que la vigila. Y más cuando se volvió el blanco de todo el mundo cuando su nombre salió en esa urna de colores. ¿Alguna vez te has visto asi de vacía?
1. Chapter 1

Levantarse,un momento para abrir los ojos y esperar a que tu cerebro reaccione hasta recordar quien eres

Levante mis delgados brazos para estirarme hasta que toque con el marco de madera de la cama la cual cada día la veía mas pequeña. Los dedos de mis pies se doblaron arrugando las sábanas y hice un alarido liberando aire caliente,si que era agobiante levantarse por las mañanas

Me encorvé en el borde de la cama,mis pies tocaron el frio suelo de mi habitación recibiendo al instante un hormigueo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me faltaban las pantuflas,y a mi desgracia no sabia en donde estaban metidas

Con heladés en las suelas me encamine al baño a quitarme el sudor de la cara,y si era posible la incomodidad del cuerpo

Podría decirse que soy alguien muy especial cuando se trata de la limpieza,ya que si entraban a mi baño siempre,siempre,estaría impecable. A quien quiero engañar,tan solo intento hacer que esta mierda de baño se vea un poco mejor,sin losas,sin siquiera una cortina y la regadera oxidada,ojala tuviera almenos seguro en la puerta. Lo único que tengo "intacto" es un pequeño espejo,el cual siempre esta limpio

Después de aquella desagradable ducha salí de ahí tan solo con una toalla de color rosado cubriendome el cuerpo y otra igual para mi mojado cabello  
Me mire al espejo,de manera inconsiente deje caer mis toallas

-**_Aaaaaah Laney_**-me dije a mi misma frete al espejo,entre un suspiro-**_Por que no creces?-_**exclamé,frotando mi pequeño pecho,resintiendome de su pequeñez

Repugnaba mi cuerpo,tan poco...femenino,me hacia sentir horrible conmigo misma aunque...no tenia ni idea de si este pensamiento era afirmativo o no ya que nunca nadie me a alagado en mis cortos casi 15 años de mi vida. Pero bueno,no podía hacer nada

Tenia que olvidar esas cosas,ahora tocaba cambiarme para ir a la escuela así que abrí aquel ropero de madera,sacando la primera prenda que me encontrara,casualmente tuve suerte y aquellas parecían indicadas

Poniéndome los leggins negros mire hacia mi celular el cual marcaba la hora,estaba mas que jodida

-**_¡Mierda!_**-insulte al ver la hora ya que entraba en veinte minutos-**_¡Llegare tarde!_**

Tenia que apurarme si no quería llegar tarde a clases...otra vez. Me puse mi blusa blanca y mi pequeña chaqueta de cuero que me llegaba hasta la altura del pecho y salí despavorida de mi casa

No había nadie en la sala,ni en la cocina,ni en la habitación de mis padres,lo mas seguro es que estuvieran trabajando

~Cinco minutos mas tarde~

De alguna manera logre entrar a la escuela antes de que cerraran

Entre a mi salón de clases,era la primera hora asi que era Lengua. No quería ni entrar,la maestra siempre te gritaba,y si tenias suerte te dejaba entregar tareas con una sola falta de ortografía

Un peso se libero de mi cuerpo al ver el aula vacía,al parecer no había venido la maestra asi que tenia un rato libre

-**_Y__ yo que me molesto en venir temprano_**-dije con enfado

Unas grandes paredes de concreto resguardaban a toda una fauna de personas en la escuela,personas con distinta forma de ver y de pensar. Y los mas destacables estaban al frente mío,conversando entre ellos como siempre

El primero de ellos era Drake Asker Scorter,algunos lo apodan Clay por razones que desconozco. Es el mas atlético y con el mejor cuerpo,hasta yo lo envidiaria si fuera hombre

Alado suyo se encontraba Lenny Dalton Nepp,es estúpido lo parecido que somos. La gente lo conoce por su insensibilidad combinada con su apariencia atractiva y alocada

Y ahí...el chico mas perfecto que la tierra pudo tener el gusto de presenciar,tan talentoso,tan divertido,tan...único,Corey Swam Riffin

Es una lastima que todo eso solo sea una cara de la moneda

Aquel trío,siendo los mas codiciados de toda la escuela,de hasta de los la preparatoria,son las peores personas que alguien pudiera conocer,o al menos eso e escuchado

El sonido de la campana sonó de repente,lo que significaba que era hora de entrar a clases

Yo fui la primera en entrar,como siempre sola en la esquina del salón

Poco a poco entraron los demás,era gracioso verlos entrar,algunos tenían un rostro lleno de temor al descubrir que había tarea y otros tan solo cruzar la puerta ya estaban rezando por algo de suerte y no reprobar el año

Nadie me notaba,no existía para nadie mas que yo misma,pero...si solo yo se que existo,¿Cómo se que en verdad lo hago?

El maestro entro al salón de ultimo,con la frente en alto y el pecho saltado mostrando superioridad ante su escasez de pelo y corbata mal elegida

-_**Muy bien alumnos hoy no les tocará clase-**_anunció el profesor,arrugando la cara en espera del grito de los alumnos;los alumnos gritaron exaltados ante eso-**_Callense!-_**grito;todos guardaron silencio-_**Ahora si me dejan terminar,las elecciones del concurso de belleza femenil serán en dos semanas asi que vendrán las cuatro chicas que quedaron como finalistas**_

-**_Bueno,otra hora libre_**-pensé

No me extraño en lo absoluto quienes entraron

**_-Hola_**-saludó de manera animada la mas alta de ellas

Ella era Amy Irons,la novia de Drake,era increíble que sea de la misma altura que el aun siendo bastante alto en comparación mía. No tardo ni un segundo y ya tenia a todo mi salón hechizado por su belleza,además,la manera en la que sacudía su trasero era algo que ninguno de los hombres ignoró.

La siguiente que pasó fue Carrie Beff,se llama a si misma como "La reina de la escuela",aunque...tiene méritos para pensar que lo es siendo la novia del chico mas popular de la escuela. Es una chica muy extrovertida,no tardo en agradarle a todos,menos a mi,no sabia el porqué de sus acosos con la mirada.

Y la ultima fue Coffe Demon,la prima querida de Amy,son muy parecidas en cuanto a personalidad y cabello pero ella tenia la diferencia de sus ojos que eran azulados,cuando Amy los tiene de color verde,como los míos. Supuestamente es la mejor amiga de Drake,pero quien pude estar seguro de que estas no mienten mas veces en una hora que toda la escuela en toda su vida.

-**_Profesor no dijo que eran cuatro?_**-irrumpió un chico del aula levantando su mano para que notaran su presencia

**_-Si,eso es lo que me dice la nota del director_**-respondió el profesor mientras checaba una hoja de papel

-**_Entonces quien es la cuarta belleza?-_**pregunto otro chico,mas exaltado que el anterior

-**_Si!,que traigan a la última hermosura!_**-grito uno que estaba alado suyo

Aquello fue como una chispa en un yacimientos de gas,explotó al instante

**_-Queremos verla, queremos verla!_**-canturreó todo el salón,golpeando sus paletas

**_-Silencio!_**-gritó el profesor;todos guardaron silencio-**_Ahora si me permiten la cuarta chica es..._**-dijo,tomando aire a lo ultimo,como si no se lo creyera-**_Laney...-_**dijo muy débilmente;tal vez solo yo lo escuché

-_**Que dijo?**_-le preguntó Carrie con las manos en las caderas,a millas se notaba que estaba indignada

**_-Y-y-yo?_**-dije entrecortada,ni yo me lo creía

-_**Ella!?-**_grito Amy

-_**Eso mismo me pregunto yo digo...felicidades**_-dijo el profesor,pareciera que su felicidad era una farsa

¿Como era posible que yo haya quedado como una finalista?,no recuerdo en ningún momento haber metido mi nombre en la urna y era imposible que alguien mas lo hiciera. Yo no podría enfrentarme a esas tres,nunca e hablado en publico,no estoy acostumbrada a que mucha gente me mire,siempre e sido muy reservada en ese aspecto pero...seria lindo que alguien supiera mi nombre.

¿Podría tener una oportunidad de ganar?

-**_Oh por cierto,el ganador del concurso de belleza varonil vendrá a decir unas palabras_**-rompió Coffe el silencio

Un golpe se escucho en la puerta,debía de ser el,y a decir verdad pareciera que estaba esperando a que lo mencionan para entrar. No entro sólo,entró junto a su pelirrojo

Al entrar empezaron a hablar de lo típico,que estaba orgulloso de ser el representante varón de la escuela y demás cosas que serían demasiado aburridas para explicar

**_-Cuando se van a callar?!_**-pensé agobiada,con la cara oculta entre mis brazos encima de mi paleta

_**-Y por último...me están diciendo que aquí se encuentra la cuarta finalista,donde está?**-_pregunto Corey al aire;todos me apuntaron-_**Oh,eres tu,ven para acá-**_dijo,sonriendo y llamándome con su mano,no me pude resistir a su sonrisa

No estaba segura de que estaría haciendo lo que haría normalmente pero es que no podía dejar esa oportunidad de acercarmele,quien sabe,incluso podría agradarle

Me quede algo apartada de todos,me atemorizaban aún sin siquiera hablarme

_**-Que pasa?**_-me pregunto Corey,sonaba preocupado

No podía ni hablar,mi amor platónico se estaba preocupando por mi!,era demasiado bueno para ser cierto

_**-Oh no,no no no no-**_pensé_**-Siento como mi rostro se calienta,que vergüenza dios-pensé,me estaba sonrojando**_

**_-Jeje_**-río Corey entre dientes-**_Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas_**

Aquellas palabras fueron como un quiebre cerebral

Carrie,al instante soltó un quejido enojado,haciendo que su novio dejara de mirarme con sus hermosos ojos azules

-**_Recuerdas que tienes una novia verdad?_**-le pregunto tomandolo desde su collar,sarcásticamente claro;Corey la miro enojado y se separo bruscamente de ella

**_-Lamentablemente lo eres_**-dijo con resentimiento,es como si hubiese olvidado que estaba en frente de toda una clase

No pude evitar sentirme alagada y victoriosa al saber que Corey se peleó con su novia por sus celos. Parecía que estaban a punto de hacer una escena pero a mi mala suerte el timbre sonó. Tocaba deportes

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero un brazo se entre puso en mi camino,no evitando que saliera,sino abriéndome la puerta,nunca nadie me había abierto la puerta

-**_Las damas primero_**-dijo Corey mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta;esto ya parecía un sueño

**_-G-gracias-_**dije

Mi cabeza no daba mas,caminaba,tropezandome cada dos pasos y mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar. Maldito amor

Cuando logre entrar al gimnasio,no sin antes tropezarme con medio mundo me lo encontré a el

Drake,poniéndose aquellos ajustados pantalones blancos que se pegaban perfectamente a sus fuertes piernas y levantaban su firme trasero...debería dejar de fijarme tanto en eso. Lo usa siempre cuando entrena con su equipo de fútbol americano,en donde obviamente el era el corredor,o runner si lo comparamos popularmente

Amy desde lo lejos solo lo saludaba energeticamente,creo que me equivoqué al pensar que ella no lo amaba en verdad

Aquel se puso su casco y se fue con su equipo con los cuales susurraba quien sabe que jugada

Esta vez jugarían contra ellos mismos(ósea los que sobran),pero de cualquier modo no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada al verlo jugar,podría ser callada pero eso no significaba que no me gustara ver chicos sudar y quitándose su camisa

**_-Sky riders,sky riders!_**-cantaban unos chicos en las gradas,era el nombre del equipo

Drake se puso alado de un guard(o receptores)en la parte derecha que lo protegía de ser derribado. El quarterback recibió el balón tomandolo por debajo de las piernas del center y rápidamente dio unos pasos atrás para buscar a quien dar el pase

Mientras tanto,Drake logro escaparse del guard contrario gracias al suyo,ahora mismo intentaba liberarse para recibir un pase pero no hubo oportunidad

De alguna manera,ya que no lo vi bien,el fullback Lenny logro liberarse de los guards

Lenny era el mejor fullback que un equipo pudiera conocer,su trabajo era correr,correr como endemoniado para escapar de los guards y recibir un pase corto del quarterback y si tenia oportunidad hacer una anotación,o si no,pasársela a el runner. En esta ocasión parecía inclinarse mas a la segunda opción

Lenny tomo el pase y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas lo dejaban esquivando en mas de una ocasión los agarres de todos los otros contrincantes. Era increíble el como esquivaba,tanto que no sabría decir si era suerte o habilidad. Como sea,no pudo avanzar tanto así que termino dándoselo a Drake en las manos mientras corría para que el,con aun energías,pudiera anotar

Lo logro sin problemas

_**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_-gritaron todos los del publico con emoción;incluyéndome

El partido término,era solo una practica asi que solo contaron la primera anotación como la ganadora

Suspiré satisfecha por el partido y me levante de las gradas,pero algo me detuvo. Ahí estaba denuevo,pareciera que lo estoy acosando

Sentado junto a su novia,lucia enojado al hablar con ella pero de cualquier modo no le impidió felicitar alegremente a sus amigos al ganar,otra vez

Me le quede viendo desde lo lejos,pareciera que no notaban mi presencia,hasta que Corey dio la vuelta su rostro dándose cuenta de que lo miraba,dejándome helada por la cautividad de su mirada

No podía dejar de verlo,y el no dejaba de verme,estaba a punto de echarme a correr pero algo me lo interpuso. Corey me hizo unas señas para que fuera con ellos,no sabia si aceptar o no,tenía miedo la verdad

-**_Hola_**-dije,prácticamente en un susurro temeroso

-**_Hola_**-me saludo Drake;no pude evitar sonrojarme ya que le faltaba la camisa,al parecer lo notó-**_Sucede algo?_**

-**_Nonono,no es nada_**-respondí velozmente mientras intentaba no mirar su escultural cuerpo

Aunque no dijera nada me divertía mucho estar ahí,Drake es un completo baboso,nunca se queda sin algo con que hacerte sonreír,es mas,creo que nunca lo e visto con una cara seria

Entre nuestras risas,la campana sonó,y yo que empezaba a sentirme bienvenida

-**_A donde vas?_**-me pregunto Lenny al verme irme de ahí

**_-A clase por?-_**respondí,un poco mas confiada en su cercanía

**_-Tranquila,falta a esta clase no pasa nada-_**me dijo Carrie,era la primera vez que no me veía con odio

Eran demasiados cambios repentinos en un día,en la mañana era lo mas parecido a una sombra con conciencia y ahora...ahora estoy conviviendo con las personas mas importantes de la escuela

No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad,accedí

-**_Claro,por que no_**-respondí

**_-Vamos a comer algo_**-sugirió Lenny;todos aceptamos

No tenia hambre,pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser amiga suya

Saltamos de grada en grada hacia abajo,con cuidado de no rompernos las piernas en algún accidente. Después de unos siente escalones llegamos al suelo,o masomenos

El ultimo escalón era veinte veces mas alto que los demás,bueno,tal vez haya exagerado pero el punto es que era muy alto,y a mi mala suerte,le temía a las alturas

Ellos notaron que no bajaba,me intentaron ayudar pero mi miedo me controlaba

**_-Vamos Laney baja_**-dijo sus manos en un ademán para que lo hiciera

-**_Que pasa Laney?_**-me pregunto Corey

-**_Te da miedo verdad?_**-agrego Amy,con semblante orgullosa

**_-No_**-mentí,intentando ocultar mi miedo,al parecer no se lo creyeron

**_-Tranquila Lanes,yo te atrapo_**-dijo Drake mientras se daba la vuelta para que cayera a su espalda

-**_¿Lanes?...mi primer apodo-_**dije muy,muy emocionada por ello,en un susurro que nadie escuchó

Por un instante...por un instante mi miedo se esfumó de mi cuerpo

Di un paso hacia al frente y salté,dejándome caer hacia espalda de Drake. Que bueno que si caí ahí por que si no vaya la hostia que pude haberme dado

-_**Cómoda?**_-me pregunto el chico en el que estaba montada de manera daba un pequeño salto para que me acomodara mejor

-**_Si_**-respondí

-**_A donde quieren ir?_**-irrumpió Amy

-**_No lo se,ahora no podemos salir sin que nos atrapen,creo que la tienda de la escuela tendrá que bastar-_**dijo el peliazul tomando el liderazgo;todos afirmamos con la cabeza y nos largamos de ahí

-**_Oye Drake,por qué me llamaste Lanes hace rato?_**-le pregunte,conteniendo la respiración por el miedo a haya sido mi imaginación

-**_No lo se,supongo que se me salió_**-respondió con simpleza,estaba tomado de la mano con su novia,al parecer no le molestaba que tuviera a su novio abrazado por el cuello-**_Te molesta que te llame así?_**-me preguntó,poniendo una mueca de tristeza

-_**Nonono no es eso,me sorprendiste es todo**_-dije rápidamente,no sabia si me entendió

-**_Drake es muy afectuoso con la gente,y tranquila, no me molesta que lo abrases también_**-me dijo Amy al oído para que nadie la escuchara;creo que ella lee mentes

**_-Ya llegamos-_**dijo Coffe,sacandome de mis pensamientos

Drake se agachó para que me pudiera bajar de su espalda,me bajé y lo seguí hasta donde estaban ya acomodados los demás,bueno,todos menos Lenny y Coffe. ¿Se habrán ido?

Vi que el lado izquierdo de Corey estaba vacío,supongo que era el lugar de Lenny,ya éramos amigos asi que no debería molestarse si le robo hoy su lugar verdad?

Estábamos en la mesa del centro,con mis manos pulí un poco aquella algo polvorienta mesa en la que siempre se sentaban ellos en los tiempos libres. Mire hacia un lado,hacia mi izquierda,ahí estaba mi lugar,un árbol enorme rodeado de pasto humedecido que daba sombra a todo lo que estuviera debajo de el,era lindo pasar los ratos libros ahí leyendo o comiendo

Regresando al mundo real parecía que algo no iba tan tranquilo,denuevo,Corey peleaba con Carrie,denuevo,escuchaba perfectamente lo que decían pero fingía demencia,aun siendo su amiga no podía meterme en su vida tan repentinamente. No solo yo parecía incómoda por aquella "tranquila" conversación,Drake intento ignorarlo conversando con Amy,no me quedo otra mas que fingir que estaba sorda

**_-Oh gracias al cielo ya están viniendo_**-pensé al ver a aquel par viniendo con unas charolas

-**_Haha de eso estaba hablando hermano_**-río Corey,dejando de lado a su novia y chocando su puño contra el de su pelirrojo

La charola estaba llena de hamburguesas y litros y litros de soda,y para rematar eran las mas caras. Debió de costarles una fortuna

**_-Que tanto hacían alla?-_**le pregunte a Lenny,dándole un mordisco a la comida que me invitaron

**_-Convenciendo al vendedor_**-respondió haciendo un ademán con sus dedos en lo primero

-**_Claro Lars,como digas_**-agrego Coffe,divertida

-**_Que tanto hicieron ahí?_**-les pregunté ya que me estaban matando por la curiosidad

**_-Nada,solo lo convencimos_**-dijo Lenny sin tomarle importancia

**_-Lenny y Coffe se llevan con todo el mundo,le agradan a cualquiera_**-me dijo Corey cerca del oído

-**_Y como es que le regaló toda esta comida?_**-le pregunte a aquel par,aun sin creerme totalmente la historia

-**_Perdió una apuesta hace mucho_**-respondió Lenny,sin humor

-**_Y__ tu cuando piensas ponerte una camiseta?!-_**le regaño Amy a su pareja;que bueno que lo hizo,el ambiente se ponía incómodo

-**_Es que tenia frio...digo calor!_**-respondió el chico intentado hacer creíble su estúpida respuesta,estaba asustado por la actitud de su novia

**_-Calor mis cojones,deja de ser un jodido exhibicionista!_**-le gritó,mucho mas enojada que antes jalandóle la oreja cual madre furiosa

**_-Ay mi rostro no que soy actor_**

**_-Es tu oreja nada mas estúpido!_**-replico con la misma semblante,tirando con aún mas fuerza de su oreja

**_-Hahahahahahaha_**-reímos todos;el ambiente se volvió cálido por alguna razón

El almuerzo fue algo espectacular,todo fueron risas bromas,aunque con una que otra pelea con Corey y su pareja pero aparte todo fue bien

Sin que me diera cuenta las horas pasaron como agua en río. En un momento me pareció ver a todos almorzando en las demás mesas y al otro instante todos ya se estaban yendo con sus mochilas

Vaya,era la primera vez que faltaba a clases,la primera vez que me sentía así...era la primera vez que me sentía...viva,pero viva de verdad,no esa vida que tuve encerrada entre pilares de libros de grados superior,no,ahora sabia que era ser normal,por fin podía sentir lo que los demás sentían

-**_Holaaaaa,tierra a Laney_**-dijo Corey chasqueando sus dedos frente a mi cara,sacándome de mis pensamientos

-**_Que pasa?_**-digo

**_-Estábamos diciendo que si quieres venir al cine con nosotros_**-irrumpió Carrie sonriéndome;ok esto ya se ponía raro pero aun asi aceptaría

**_-Claro,me encantaría_**-respondí intentando no sonar muy emocionada

**_-Pues vamos entonces_**-dijo Drake levantándose de su silla,ya tenia puesta una camisa

**_-Espera,ósea ahora?!_**-exclamé con temor,no había captado completamente

**_-Si, daah, o si no_ como_ veremos Looking through the windows?-_**irrumpió Lenny

_**-Bueno pero al menos tendría que avisarle a mis padres**_-dije,intentando zafarme

-_**Tranquila,cuando llegues diles que te quedaste estudiando y ya,no hay de que preocuparse**_

_**-Si tu lo dices-**_le respondí agobiada,sentía que estaba dándole todas a la suerte

_**-Bien pues tenemos que apurarnos si queremos llegar,el centro comercial mas cercano esta a diez minutos de aquí y la película empieza en...cinco minutos!,no podremos llegar!**_-dijo Coffe dando vueltas demostrando su absoluta desesperación

-**_Tranquila Coffe,si corremos de seguro que llegamos_**-le dijo Drake a su mejor amiga para tranquilizarla,funcionó

-**_Pues vamos alla-_**agregó el pelirrojo,con la mano en alto y una sonrisa marcando sus mejillas

Sin importarme dejar mi mochila en la escuela salí corriendo de ahí. El problema fue,que yo nunca hago deportes asi que mi condición era muy,pero que muy mala. Tuve suerte de que Lenny y Drake me llevaran en sus brazos para evitar los continuos descansos

Después de un rato de alaridos y respiraciones forzadas llegamos a donde queríamos. Y con dos minutos de sobra

**_-Yo iré a comprar los boletos-_**dijo el peliazul,abriendo su cartera en busca de dinero

**_-Te acompaño_**-agrego su novia

-**_Creo que yo mientras estaré en la maquina de baile-_**dijo Lenny tímidamente;era de las pocas veces que lo veía

-**_Te importa si voy?_**-le preguntó Coffe,igual de apenada que el

**_-Para nada,ven_**

Todo parecía seguir bien,Corey compraba los boletos,Lenny hacía quien sabe quien y yo?,pues yo esperaba

Con el tiempo todo volvió a marchitarse,solo que esta vez parecía mucho peor,por algún motivo Lenny se peleo con Coffe y Corey con Carrie,dejandolas solas por ahí

No sabia que hacer,jamás había estado en una situación como esta

Una mano se postro sobre la mía,entrelazando sus dedos contra los mío,un pequeño hormigueo subió por mi espalda al sentir el tacto de su suave piel. Voltee mi cabeza tan solo para asegurarme de quien era,era...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Aqui el fic de la semana,no esperaba subir nada esta semana siendo cincero pero queria dejarles algo. _**

**_Este es un fic "pequenio" que tenia pensado desde hace tiempo y lo subire cada vez que pueda ya que no me es nada complicado porque no son tan largos los capitulos. Les prometo que todos mis fics seguiran,solo necesito tiempo,soy humano recuerden_**

**_Ademas no es que mi vida me ayude mucho ultimamente ya que no he tenido dias buenos desde hace mucho,pero bueno dejare de hablar_**

**_Yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3._**

**_Los amo *3*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me gusta mi vida**_

Jamás pensé que estaría en una situación como esta,corriendo del cine con Amy la cual estaba tomada de mi mano para alejarnos del grupo el cual estaba peleando en este instante. Mientras tanto,Drake fue para intentar calmarlos por las buenas o por las malas.

-Rayos,¿en serio se pelean tanto?-le pregunte a Amy intentando no atragantarme por el cansancio

-Últimamente si,pero pocas veces asi de feo-respondió ella;la notaba preocupada

-¿Que pasa?,¿sucede algo malo?-le volví a preguntar preocupándome por su actitud

-No no es eso,Drake siempre los separa pero si ven a Corey peleando denuevo lo meterán a la prisión

-¿¡Corey a estado en la prisión?!

-Algo así,esta en libertad condicional gracias a sus padres

-¿Que podemos hacer?

-Solo rezar por que no suceda

A lo lejos pude percibir como un conjunto de personas se reunieron en la entrada del cine lo cual podía significar dos cosas: una,o están viendo como pelean Corey y Lenny(quizá Carrie y Coffe también); o vinieron a ver el ultimo episodio de la saga de doce películas y libros de la autora Gina Stanford "imparable" la cual me moría de ganas de ver. Espero que sea la segunda,no me gustaría saber como terminara esto si lo que dice Amy es verdad.

-No aguanto mas,iré a ver-dije en un subidon de valentía momentáneo y me aleje de ahí sin importar que dejara a mi amiga

Ya hubiese estado junto a ellos desde hace mucho si no hubiese tanta gente entre medias. Como odio ser una enana.

Al final lo logre,pasando por debajo de las piernas de las personas las cuales parecían emocionadas al ver fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando. Para estar así debía de estar sucediendo algo importante,otra razón para apresurarme. Después de poco llegué al final.

-¿¡Parecen unos jodidos críos lo saben?!-dijo Drake alterado por la actitud de sus amigos-¡Si no quieren que les de otra hostia mas les vale calmarse!

Corey y Lenny estaban en el suelo,muy separados el uno del otro,y suponiendo por lo que dijo debió de darles un buen golpe como para quitarles las ganas de pelear en un instante. Se veía bastante enojado,rojo por la ira podría decir,debo recordar no enojarlo.

-Ya ya chicos no hay nada mas que ver-le dije a la gente empujándola delicadamente para que se alejaran

-Pff,tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes-dijo un extraño,empujandome con fuerza hacia el suelo

-Oh no-era lo único que podía decir en mi mente,algo malo iba a pasar estoy segura pero no se de parte de quien

En mis ojos todo paso a cuadro por cuadro,aquel golpe del sujeto en mi ojo para luego empujarme no se me olvidara jamás,no porque me haya dolido(y valla que lo hizo),sino por lo que paso después.

En un ataque de ira Corey se abalanzó encima suya sin importar que fuera unos diez centímetros mas alto que el. Lo golpeó,lo desfiguró,todo porque me hizo daño...no se como sentirme,¿aterrada?,o ¿protegida?. No importa cuanto lo diga,esto es irreal.

De reojo pude ver como Amy estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Drake por la espalda,realmente parecía que no lo dejaría escapar,se veía enojado,al parecer también quería matar a ese cabron pero Amy sabía de lo que era capaz su novio así que por eso lo sostiene con todas sus fuerzas. Creo que le debo una disculpa,no por decir algo de ella en un pasado sobre que era una arpía y demás cosas sino porque la juzgue antes de conocerla,pensando que solo estaba con su novio por interés,pero ahora ya no me quedan motivos para hacerlo,ver como se preocupa y cuantas cosas sabe de el es algo impresionante,es por eso que me siento culpable,es por eso que le debo una disculpa.

-¿Laney estas bien?-me preguntó Corey preocupado,sacándome de mis pensamientos y dejándome enamorada con sus ojos

-S-si-fue lo único que podía decir,me dejaba cautivada con su simple mirada;el sonrío y me ayudo a levantar

Corey había salido ileso de su pelea,solo tuvo unos cuantos rasguños pero eso no le quitó el hecho de que me sintiera preocupada por el,no porque sea mi amor platónico ni nada...

-Oigan,creo que aun llegamos a la película-dijo Lenny penosamente en un intento de aliviar el ambiente,funcionó

-Siii...aun nos quedan unos minutos-agregó Amy-¿Vienes Drake?

Dicho eso Drake tomo a su novia de la mano y se fue con ella a la sala,con todos nosotros detrás suya.

¿Pueden creer que es la primera vez que veo una película de terror?,¿patético no?. No puedo ni contar las veces que grité por el miedo y fui callada por los de las sala o las veces que le clave las uñas a Lenny cuando lo abrazaba al asustarme. Pero de cualquier modo,me divertí.

Alado mío se encontraba mi gran amor...con su novia,besándose y manoseandose hasta el punto que se me hizo asqueroso y solo una pregunta vagaba por mi cabeza-¡¿A caso no putas recuerdan que estoy alado suyo?! -. Además,estaba mas desilusionada que cualquier otra cosa,y pensar que me imagine que tendría una oportunidad con Corey. La vida a veces te ilusiona supongo.

Después de un rato salimos de la sala,la película estuvo bien pero no me podía quitar a Corey de la cabeza,y menos porque cada vez que me daba la vuelta me lo encontraba con Carrie,tomados de la mano y viéndose con cara de enamorados. Nunca e sabido que es que alguien este enamorado de mi,que tenga celos cuando hable con un amigo,que me hable hasta altas horas de la madrugada,mataría para saber que es fingir estar enojada con un chico nada mas para que me abrase mas...juro que lo haría. De cualquier modo se que tal vez nunca lo haré,o al menos no pronto,pero creo que la relación de Corey con Carrie no es nada normal.

Nos sentamos en unos sillones que estaban en los adentros del cine,observábamos a centenares de gente pasar mientras jugábamos cosas como: este se parece a tal;o (entre las chicas) quien es mas guapo; y demás cosas que hicieron que el resto de la tarde pasara volando.

-Oigan chicos creo que ya es tarde-irrumpió Drake de repente,bostezando entre cada palabra;se notaba que estaba cansado

-Drake tiene razón,yo creo que me iré a casa-agregó Lenny igual de somnoliento que su amigo,tallandose los párpados

-¿Viejo puedo dormir en tu casa hoy?,no estoy de humor de entrar a mi casa-le dijo Corey a Lenny,nervioso ya que era muy repentino

-Claro,mi mamá estará encantada de verte,pero debemos irnos ahora-respondió Lenny alegre al saber que su mejor amigo estaría mas tiempo con el

-Entonces vámonos-dijo el chico de cabellos de lapislázuli-Los veo mañana chicos-dijo mientras se despedía con la mano

Antes de irse Corey y Lenny se despidieron de cada uno de nosotros,no fue nada del otro mundo,Lenny se me acercó y me beso en la mejilla,aunque en realidad ni se podía considerar un beso,fue mas un choque de cachetes. Corey se despidió de igual manera,claro,dándole un caluroso beso a su novia. Cuanto desearía sentir el contacto de unos labios contra los míos,que va,ojala un día supiera que es ser besada por Corey.

-Adiós Lanes,espero verte mañana-susurró Corey en mi oreja,con una voz que simplemente hizo que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera y mis mejillas se enrojecieran por el sentir de su respiración contra mi cuello. Dándome un beso en mi mejilla,un beso de verdad

-A-a-adiós-fue lo único que pude decir después de eso

-Vámonos Amy-exclamó Drake mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja y consiguiente se iba

Poco a poco todos se fueron en parejas,dejándome sola con Carrie la cual no debía de estar de buen humor por como Corey me besó,no me siento muy cómoda alado suyo después de lo que pasé,siento como si fuera a morderme en cualquier momento o peor...por favor que alguien me ayude.

Estaba nerviosa,demasiado nerviosa,tanto que hasta mis manos comenzaron a sudar por el estrés. El tiempo pasaba lentamente pero todo cambio de repente,Carrie se levantó de su silla y se fue,sin decir mas que un-Hola,nos vemos-,creo que la libre,otra vez.

Bueno,ahora era mi turno de ir a casa.

~Diez minutos mas tarde~

A veces siento que pierdo mi virginidad todos los días,es horrible cuando me subo a un autobús completamente lleno y un montón de gente se me anda restregando por todos lados,pero bueno,nada puede hacer que viera con mala cara a este día.

-Finalmente en casa-digo,con una sonrisa atontada por todo lo que hice hoy mientras abría la puerta

Abro la puerta y lo primero que puedo ver es la sombra al final del pasillo de alguien,ya eran las ocho de la noche lo cual significaba la hora de cenar y si quería evitar pasar hambre debía de ir.

La cocina,uno de los pocos sitios en donde puedo ver a mis padres y si tengo algo de suerte puedo entablar una conversación con ellos. Mi padre,un señor de brazos fuertes pero panza prepotente a causa del licor,con una fina barba a ras de su piel y cabello corto y bien peinado,estoy segura de que hubo un tiempo en el que fue un hombre muy atractivo,no como este engendro de dientes amarillentos por el tabaco que a veces hasta madre no era tan distinta a mi,lo único que podría agradecerle es que me heredo sus verdosos ojos y su rojizo cabello,pero a partir de eso somos completamente diferentes,ella es alta(puta vida),de carácter extrovertido y de muy buen cuerpo y aspecto,no dudo que cada noche que sale y no regresa hasta la próxima cena es porque se fue a "divertir" con otro hombre,y estoy segura de que mi padre lo sabe,pero lo que no entiendo es,¿por que no dice nada?

El primero en irse de la mesa fue mi padre,luego lo siguió mi madre,yo no los seguí,normalmente tenemos un orden involuntario pero ahora estaba tan contenta que no me lograba concentrar,ni siquiera pude disfrutar de aquella helada sopa de verduras que se nota que mi madre le puso mucho empeño al hacer.

Saqué mi teléfono en busca de diversión,y me extraño la notificación que le llego a mi móvil.

-Fuiste agregada a un grupo en Hey You...-leí lenta y en voz alta aquella notificación de mi móvil

¡Hey You! es una aplicación en donde puedes conversar con tus amigos y hasta tiene una opción para hablar un extraño al azar de cualquier lado del mundo,ya saben,cosas que podríamos hacer en persona pero nos da tanta pereza(o en mi caso vergüenza)que decidimos hacerla aplicación.

CoreydeNeep te a agregado al grupo

-LennydeRiffin-¿En serio viejo?,estamos juntos en otros 5 jodidos grupos haha

-CoreydeNeep-Si hermano pero no teníamos a Lanes en ninguno

-Coffie-¡Holiiiiis!

-LennydeRiffin-¿Y no hubiese sido mas fácil meterla a uno ya hecho?

-CoreydeNeep-Meh yolo

-Coffie-¡Holiiiiius!

~¡Amy! cambió su estado a "Drake es mío zorra!"

-¡Amy!-Bryan Drake Asker Scorter,explícame quien mierda es esa tipa con la que te estas abrazando en tu foto de perfil!

-Drake-Mi amor es solo una amiga...

Laney cambió el nombre de Drake a "Feo: 3"

-¡Amy!-Me vale,tu eres MI zorra recuérdalo

-CoreydeNeep-Hahaha cállate Amy que Drake es mi enamorado

-LennydeRiffin-*Golpea la mesa* Es todo Core,quiero el divorcio!

-CoreydeNeep-Pido los hijos y la casa:v

CoreydeNeep a cambiado su nombre a "Corey"

~Corey a cambiado su estado a "Busco nuevo esposo y que sea mas bonito y alto que el anterior"

-LennydeRiffin-Vete a la mierda Corey!

-Corey-De cualquier modo es mejor que ser tu esposa...

-Feo: 3-Uuuuuhh te la aplicaron estúpida xD...espera...esposa?!

-LennydeRiffin-Grr

-Coffie-Way gata:v

~Coffie a cambiado su estado a "soy una patata subacuática en monopatín"

Feo: 3 a cambiado el nombre de Coffie a "Befa"

-Feo: 3-Te dije que dejaras de fumar cilantro niña!

-¡Amy!-Hahahahahahahaha

-Laney-Están locos lo saben?

-LennydeRiffin-Miren quien se digno a hablar

-Befa-Holiii!

-Feo: 3-Fea!

-Laney-Feo: 3

-¡Amy!-Laney eres de las pocas personas que pueden tocar a mi novio pero tampoco me lo robes(-.-*)

-Feo: 3-Tranquila amor,además,no te gusto el apodo que te puse:s

-¡Amy!-Me llamaste pie grande por 1 semana...

-Laney-No pos es que estas bien alta xD

~¡Amy! a cambiado su estado a "Buscando a la tipa que se tomó una foto con mi novio"

¡Amy! a cambiado el nombre de Feo: 3 a "Amo a Amy"

Amo a Amy a cambiado su estado a "Fer,si lees esto corre!D:"

-Befa-¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?:'c

-LennydeRiffin-Porque me dejaste en visto QwQ

Carrie a cambiado su nombre a "CarriedeRiffin"

-CarriedeRiffin-Siii!,Corey es solo mío *o*

-LennydeRiffin-¡Hey,no me robes el nombre!

-CarriedeRiffin-Muy tarde Lars

CarriedeRiffin a eliminado a LennydeRiffin del grupo

-Corey-Hahahaha,alguien recuerdele lo de mañana porfa

-Laney-¿Que cosa?

-Corey-Drake no le dijiste?

-Amo a Amy-Upps...

-Corey-Lanes mañana nos escaparemos de la escuela y aprovechando que es fin de semana nos iremos a la playa,lleva dinero

-Laney-Vale pero que le diré a mis padres?

-Corey-Creen que eres muy aplicada no?,diles que te fuiste a un curso de cerebritos o lo que sea

-Laney-Ok,veré si se lo tragan

-Corey-Ok mandare a Lenny a la esquina de tu casa para que te ayude con el equipaje,por cierto,trae dinero también

Sonreí,era la primera vez que haría algo como eso,aunque tengo que afrontar que me pone algo nerviosa el hecho de que haya la posibilidad de que descubran que falté,o peor,que me escape de la escuela,no quiero saber que harían si lo supieran.

Me levanto de la mesa,llevando mis trastes y cubiertos con migo en su alegre viaje hasta el fregadero. Mientras limpio me doy la libertad de leer los múltiples mensajes que llegan al grupo. Creo que Amy ya encontró la dirección de la chica...

Salgo de la cocina y lo primero que me encuentro es a mi padre sentado en su sillón reclinable favorito,con la mirada clavada en la televisión y una botella de cerveza agarrada con la mano izquierda,como de costumbre.

-Los deberes-dijo mi padre con voz ronca,apuntando hacia la mesa que estaba alado suyo

-Mierda no los hice-pensé angustiada,se me había olvidado preguntarla antes de salir-Este...hoy no hubo hehe,falto la mitad de los maestros-mentí. Hubo silencio después de eso

Normalmente mi vida se definía en que le entregue a mi padre a diario los deberes tanto los que marcaron en la escuela como los de la casa ,pero esta vez no lo hice y me asusta el hecho de que no me crea,ya que si no lo entrego no soy capaz de mencionar que hace para castigarme.

-Puedes irte entonces-dijo;que bueno que se lo creyó

Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto,me cambié y me recosté en mi,sonriendo por el día que tuve hoy.

Entre pensamientos escuché como la puerta de abajo se cerró,lo que significaba que mi madre ya se había ido a algún sitio,además,significaba que eran la una de la mañana(siempre se va a esa hora),bastante tarde en verdad. No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando piensas en cosas agradables.

~Al día siguiente~

Ya casi estábamos fuera de la escuela,el plan era mas o menos sencillo:llegar,lanzar nuestro equipaje al techo(para esconderlo claro),y salir al final de la primera hora para que nos pongan asistencia del día. Ahora estábamos todos en la tienda de la escuela y a nuestra suerte no habia ningún alma por ahí,seguramente por lo temprano que era asi que Drake pudo subirse tranquilamente al tejado,trepando por los tubos del desagüe,para lanzar nuestras maletas.

-¡Ahí va una!-grito Drake de vuelta,lanzando una de las maletas

Poco a poco todas fueron cayendo hasta que no quedo ninguna,Drake se bajó y por ultimo las chicas decidimos irnos al baño a cambiarnos,a los chicos no les importo cambiarse al aire libre.

Después de eso salimos,saltando el muro de la escuela,encontrándonos con una chica apoyándose en el asiento de una motocicleta negra mate.

-Hola hermanita-saludó Drake afectuosamente a la chica mientras chocaba sus manos y juntaba su cuerpo para darse un corto abrazo

-Hola Clay,¿que tal?,¿nueva amiguita?-exclamó la chica viendome con mirada picaresca con una ceja levantada. Se inclinó hasta la altura de mi rostro,quedando a centímetros de mi boca hasta el punto que podía sentir su respiración

-Si Jess tranquila,no creo que le interesen...ese tipo de cosas -dijo Drake con incomodidad,quitando con delicadeza a su hermana de mi espacio personal-Por cierto,Laney Jess,Jess Laney-nos presentó

Jess es de esas chicas que con solo ver como te mira notas que es intrépida. Su piel era morena,un poco mas aclareada que su hermano,de cabello larguísimo,negro y lacio que resaltaban bien con sus ojos claros. Vestía rudamente,con jeans y chaqueta de cuero pero aun asi se resaltaba su feminidad con facilidad si saben a que me refiero. Era como Drake,solo que con pechos y cintura ,bueno tal vez exageré pero si tienen mucho en común además de su personalidad.

-¿Es tuya la motocicleta?-le pregunté a Jess en un intento de romper el incómodo silencio

-Es de Drake pero la compartimos bastante-respondió ella

-No sabia que Drake sabia conducir una

-Es como una bicicleta,solo que sin pedales y mas rápida-agrego Drake mientras se subía a ella-Bueno,¿nos vamos Lanes?

-¿No se molestará Amy?-tartamudee por el miedo a que me ahorcara

-No pasa nada,quería actualizarse con Carrie ya que hace mucho que no hablan porque estamos mucho tiempo juntos asi que se va con los demás en la camioneta que no debe tardar en llegar-respondió relajado mientras se ponía el casco y me daba otro;me lo pongo-Hay nos alcanzarán

Mi rostro reflejaba lo que sentía por dentro,emoción,exitación(no sean malpensados)por haber subido a una motocicleta,nunca lo había hecho en mi vida y ahora un chico extremadamente guapo me llevara de paseo hasta la playa,¡punto para Lanes!

-Los veo allá chicos,Jess cuida a May de mi parte,ya sabes como se pone cuando no estoy-dijo Drake,arrancando al terminar la oración

La velocidad que llevábamos me espantaba,pero...a la vez me gustaba sentirme asustada,¿será que siempre e sido masoquista y hasta hoy lo descubro?

-¿Por que tan callada?-me pregunto Drake sin quitarle la vista al camino,sacándome de mis pensamientos por ello

\- No es nada,es solo que me gusta mi vida-dije,abrazando por el abdomen a mi amigo con mas afecto que antes

No estoy segura de donde salieron esas palabras,pero,al menos se que no fueron a algo sin pensar.

De repente la motocicleta empezó a ir mas lento,hasta el punto que se paró por completo.

-Se acabó el combustible-exclamo Drake con furia,quitándose el casco y dándole golpecitos al medidor de combustible

¿Ahora que hacemos?

* * *

_**Aqui el segundo capitulo n.n**_

_**Como dije tengo flojera de editar ahora:p**_

_**Como sea,ya,maniana subire GDC(grojband detras de camaras),me gusto llamarlo asi,asi que que ahora asi se llamara xD**_

_**Y creo que ya es todo...si,creo que si**_

_**Yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3.**_

_**Los amo *3***_


	3. Arruina momentos

_Arruina momentos_

El sol es espantoso,no se si es por el calentamiento global pero hoy golpea su rostro con todas sus fuerzas,estimándolo y haciendo que sus párpados se cerraran. Entre lo infortunada que era me situación había algo de suerte,y a la vez no,tenia suerte de que Drake me dejara quedarme sentada en el asiento de la motocicleta mientras el la empujaba,la mala,era que no había combustible y había un calor de mil infiernos.

-_**Drake,¿cuánto tiempo dices que falta para llegar a la playa?**_-le pregunté a mi igual de sudoroso amigo con la poca saliva que le quedaba a mi sedienta boca

_**-Como una media hora masomenos**_-respondió-_**Sabes qué,mejor tomaremos la otra ruta,nos llevará un poco mas de tiempo llegar ya que es algo transitada pero al menos no habrá tanto sol por ahí**_-dijo Drake,dándole la vuelta a la motocicleta. Yo tan solo asentí afirmativamente

Habían caminos:uno a la derecha,igual de árido que el que recorrimos,y el otro,lleno que vegetación que cubría de los rayos del sol. Drake se fue por ese.

El lugar era hermoso ,lleno de arboles,flores y aves,me sorprende que nunca hayamos venido por aquí antes.

Gracias a mi tamaño y a las dimensiones del vehículo logré recostarme con facilidad en el alargado asiento,poniendo mis brazos,desnudos por mi blusa,detrás de mi cabeza,y mis piernas apoyadas encima del volante,cuidando no moverlo y provocar un accidente.

**-Y...¿que edad tiene tu hermana?**-le pregunto a Drake. Hubiese podido quedarme callada durante todo el paisaje por lo hermoso que era,pero,preferí acercarme mas a Drake,de cualquier modo es de los pocos que se han acercado a mi y no se han ido

**_-L__os mismos que yo,dieciséis casi diecisiete_**-respondió tranquilamente

_**-¿Por que le dijiste hermanita entonces?**_

**_-Muy pocos saben esto pero_**-dijo;vaya,me siento alagada al oír eso_**-La verdad es que Jess y yo somos como gemelos,solo que no somos parecidos**_

-_**Aah,¿y por cuanto tiempo?**_-le pregunté de vuelta,abriendo los ojos para verle a la cara,me interesaba saber mas

_**-Creo que por uno o dos minutos,no estoy tan seguro mi mamá no suele hablar de ello**_

_**-Oye,¿y de casualidad ella no es?...ya sabes-**_digo,nerviosa de que se ofenda ante mi pregunta

-**_¿Lesbiana?,podría decirse que si jaja_**-respondió Drake divertido_**-Es bi**_

Dicho eso,Drake, me comenzó a explicar como es que a su hermana le terminó gustando las mujeres,(creo que yo le gusté)fue una historia bastante linda en serio,digna de una novela romántica moderna. Jess estuvo enamorada de un chico,como toda chica normal a su edad,ella le habla,se le declara,y,desgraciadamente, no fue correspondida. Ese día se hecho a llorar con su hermano,y sobre todo con su mejor amiga,Liz. Ese mismo día Liz le dijo unas palabras que se le quedaron con ella hasta ahora.

_-Si te caes levántate,y si no puedes,pide ayuda_

Gracias a eso lo volvió a intentar unos meses mas tarde,esta vez mas paciente,encariñándose y acercándose mucho mas al chico hasta el punto de que se preocupaba si no comía bien un día. Al cabo de un año entero se decidió declararle el día de su cumpleaños. Ese día,confiada,le dijo que le acompañara a su habitación,ahí,algo nerviosa,le dijo todo lo que sentía,siendo rechazada de nuevo,no con un simple-No-sino con una risa descontrolada del chico,burlándose completamente de sus mas íntimos pensamientos. Ese misma noche salió llorando de la fiesta y desde ese día no volvió a ser la misma.

Jess entró en una depresión terrible desde entonces,Drake me contó que no comía,apenas salía de su habitación y que todas las noches dormía en la misma cama que el,lloraba mientras dormía,y el,tan solo le abrazaba mas fuerte.

Llegó un día en el que Jess colapsó por la anemia. Gracias al cielo que su madre la encontró,tirada en el suelo y lo mas rápido que pudo lo llevó al hospital.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó un poco su mamá le llamó a Drake para explicarle lo que había pasado,en ese entonces el no se encontraba ya que estaba en Nueva Florida,en un partido para seleccionar a los mejores del país. Su madre le pasó el teléfono a Jess y hablaron un rato,me dijo que ella le rogó no venir,que se quedara en las audiciones ya que si faltaba,al menos una vez,perdería la beca,así que después de mucho rato,aceptó.

No mucho después llegó Liz,con el corazón casi fuera de ella al escuchar que su mejor amiga estaba muy delicada. Al verla,no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas para luego quedársela viendo embobada por minutos y,finalmente,besando suavemente a su mejor amiga en los labios,ella,apenada por lo que hizo le dijo.

_**-Perdóname**_

Y ella,con los ojos llorosos y la mirada sorprendida le respondió.

_**-Gracias-**_uniéndose así en un beso,su primer beso,su primer amor verdadero.

Un mes mas tarde,lo primero que hizo Jess fue ir a sorprender a su hermano en el aeropuerto tomada de la mano de su novia. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta,pero después de unos segundos sonrío y abrazo como nunca a su hermana,y claro,su nueva cuñada no se quedo atrás. Por ultimo,Drake,le agradeció a Liz,por todo lo que había hecho por su querida hermana,y sobre todo porque a partir de ahora no tendría que compartir la cama nunca mas,recibiendo leve golpe de su divertida hermana como respuesta.

Su relación fue muy bien,tuvieron problemas como cualquier otra pareja,pero de un modo u otro consiguieron seguir adelante. Y asi como si nada dos años pasaron.

Un día,por razones que no vale la pena mencionar,la familia de Drake tuvo que viajar aquí a Sitra,dejando a Jess con dos opciones,dejar a su novia o,tener una relación inestable. Jess no quería terminar con ella,pero de algún modo que ni siquiera Drake sabe,Liz,logró convencerla de que todo terminara ahí. Y asi,con un ultimo abrazo,y el mas triste roce de labios Jess subió al avión,abrazó a su hermano por el brazo y sonrió,dejando a la vez brotar una lagrima cristalina de su ojo,demostrando que estaba triste al perder al amor de su vida pero alegre al recordar todo hermoso momento que pasó con ella.

**_-Todo un drama ¿no crees?_**-exclamó Drake,liberándome de mis profundos pensares

_**-Perdona**_-me levanto y me siento bien en el vehículo-_**Me desconecté un momento**_

**_-¿Un momento dices?. ¡Ha!,te quedaste callada por diez minutos. No te diste cuenta pero unos chicos en una camioneta nos pasaron algo de combustible_**-dijo Drake en tono burlón

**_-¿Y entonces por que sigues empujando?_**

**_-No te movías_**

**_-Bueno vale,vámonos_**-dije mientras me sentaba correctamente,dejando a Drake ponerse de conductor

**_-Gracias-_**me agradeció y encendió el motor

_**-No se porqué Drake dijo que este sitio es muy transitado,no e visto ni un coche desde que llegamos**_-pensé

Y entonces,cono si hubiese sido algún pacto con el demonio aparecieron varios vehículos,todos llenos de preparatorianos o universitarios con vestiduras propias de la playa,la mayoría parecía pasarnos por alto con su música a todo volumen y sus camionetas dando saltos como si bailaran también,todos excepto uno. Era de color rojo,sin techo ni ventanas e igual,como diría Lenny**-Buenas rolas-**,siendo conducido por un muchacho de lentes de sol y barba arreglada que se conectaba a su cabello y,a lado suyo,una chica de cabellos dorados y labios finos y rosados,igual con lentes de sol y con un sombrero que sostenía con su mano para que no saliera volando,con la otra que estaba desocupada estaba haciendo olas en el aire al mismo ritmo que la música.

Drake,al momento de notar su presencia les sonrío,recibiendo otra de vuelta de parte de los dos.

_**-Miren quien se digna a venir,Drake el hongos locos**_-le dijo el chico a Drake en tono bromista

**_-No puedes vivir sin mi hermosa-_**le devolvió el saludo,bromeando también

_**-Mucho gusto soy Gina-**_me saluda la chica de pelo rubio_**-Y este pinchi mono de aquí**_-aprieta las mejillas de su compañero-_**Es mi novio**_

-**_Mucho gusto también,soy Laney-_**digo,amigable pero un poco nerviosa ya que no la conocía

_**-Oye Drake,¿se te antoja una carrera?**_-dijo el chico,mirándolo desafiante

-**_No lo se Joel,Laney esta y-_**intenta decir,pero es interrumpido

-_**O vamos Drake,desde que Amy te tiene con una correa te volviste muy blando,vamos,una por los viejos tiempos**_-le interrumpió

Entonces Drake me miro y pude notar como con solo su mirada me preguntaba-**¿Podrás soportarlo?**-. Algo en mi no quería,mi lado de bicha rara que era o que aun sigo siendo,me decía que era peligroso,que lo mejor sería bajarse ahora mismo del vehículo y decirle a mis papás que falte a la escuela,así que lo hice...mande al demonio a mi voz interna.

Asiento con la cabeza,Drake,al verlo le hace señas a Joel de que se detuviera cosa que el obedeció,nos mantuvimos en nuestras marcas invisibles por unos segundos que me fueron suficientes para aferrarme al abdomen de mi amigo para no caerme. Finalmente Drake accionó el acelerador,provocando que mi corazón latiera con mas fuerza y de algún modo,como si hubiese sido planeado,Joel,aceleró también.

Tengo que admitirlo,estoy bastante asustada y eso que ni siquiera tengo los ojos abiertos ya que tengo la cara oculta en la espalda de Drake,solamente con el sentir del viento en mis orejas ya me era suficiente para saber que íbamos muy,muy rápido.

En una toma de valor abro mis ojos,todo parecía distorsionarse ante mi debido a la velocidad que íbamos. De cualquier modo tenia miedo a caerme,por lo cual abrazaba a Drake aún mas fuerte,solo espero no ahogarlo.

Justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarme vi en la lejanía algo que me aterró. A unos cien,quizá doscientos metros había un reductor de velocidad,esos que son como pequeñas rampas que irónicamente si pasas rápido encima de ellas avanzas aun mas(en otras palabras sales volando),no creo que Drake sea tan estúpido como para hacer eso...¿estoy muerta,verdad?

-**_¡Drake no te atrevas!_**-le amenace,espantada mientras nos acercábamos

**_-¡Woooooooohohohohooooo!_**-gritaron ambos chicos al momento de salir disparados al aire

Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a ir mas lentamente,veo como Joel y Gina tienen una expresión de alegría provocada por la inyección de adrenalina que recibimos todos,tal vez no era tan malo arriesgarse un poco después de todo.

Nota para Laney,jamás,¡jamás!,vuelvas a decirle a Drake que si cuando te mire de esa manera. Pasare días sin poder sentir mi trasero por su culpa.

Gracias al cielo el sol ya había bajado un poco,lo suficiente como para que pudiera caminar en la arena,es una lastima que justo cuando lo intenté llegaron los demás y seria muy descortés no ayudarles un poco con el equipaje.

Al llegar me encontré con Drake y Joel bajando muchas maletas del tirón,siendo seguido por mi y los demás. Justo cuando tomo mi bolso de la cajuela un chillido agudísimo me saca de mis chavales y lastima mis oídos.

Eran Carrie y Corey,peleándose,otra vez...

_**-¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser tan insoportable?**_-se quejo Corey enfadado,intentando apartarse de su enojada novia

_**-¿Por qué tu no puedes ser un poco mas maduro?-**_renegó ella

_**-¿Pueden dejar de pelear?,¿al menos por hoy?**_-exclamó Amy,fastidiada ante la actitud de sus amigas. Toma la mano de Carrie,quizá para intentar calmarla

-_**Pelearé con Corey lo que se me dé la jodida gana,porque es ¡mi novio!-exclamó Carrie mucho mas molesta que antes,soltándose del agarre de su amiga**_

Me creerían si les dijera que cada uno del grupo tiene,como decirlo,"un papel". Los nombres son ridículos,pero claramente son en broma o por cariño,como cuando me llaman Lanes.

A Coffe se le conoce como Rapuncel,por ser un amor y demás cosas. Amy es La hermana fea,por ser familiar de Coffe,y si,aunque no tenga nada de fea se puso así,no me pregunten la razón. A Drake le llaman Clayton,o Clay por quien sabe que. Lenny es el Duende ya que de algún modo siempre tiene efectivo en sus bolsillos,y por que es muy,muuuuuuy,pequeño. Corey es Carita de bebe,creo que no hace falta explicar mucho. Y Carrie es La espanta zorras,lo mismo que Corey,la explicación sobra.

Cada vez que miro a Carrie ahora,poco a poco se va generando la imagen de una malcriada en mi cabeza,intento no juzgarla pero,tantas peleas,gritos y rumores van tomando mas fuerza ahora que intento sobrevivir estando a su lado.

_**-Ojala no fuera tu novio-**_le contradijo Corey,con un tono de seriedad que hizo que la expresión de su novia se helase-**_Vamonos Coffe_**-dijo y se alejó junto a ella,dejandonos a todos,y sobre todo a Carrie,intentando creernos lo que acabábamos de ver

De repente siento cono alguien me toma de la muñeca,dándome un pequeño susto que me regresó a la realidad.

-**_Lanes será mejor que nos vayamos,no te gustará ver a Carrie enojada_**-susurro Lenny en mi oído;asiento con la cabeza y me voy con el

La verdad le daba algo de curiosidad saber que es eso que Lars no quería que viese,pero si dice que no me gustaría intentaré solo ignorarlo supongo.

Lenny me alejó de ahí hasta donde estaban los demás reunidos,a exepción de unos cuantos como Corey y Coffe que estaban conversando mientras caminaban muy,muy lentamente,o asi fue hasta que nos vieron y optaron por seguir nuestros pasos hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa. ¿Por qué no se habían metido ya?,si morían de ganas de hacerlo,sobre todo Drake. ¿Por qué estará tan emocionado por un poco de agua salada?

-¿_**Qué pasa chicos,por qué no han entrado al mar?**_-interrogué al grupo mientras me liberaba cortésmente del agarre de Lenny

_**-Porque queríamos esperar a nuestra amiga**_-respondió Gina como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo,sonando alegre y animada

Aquellas palabras me revitalizaban,como si tomara grandes vasos de agua después de un maratón en el desierto. Me hacia sentir...feliz,feliz de verdad,jamás pensé llegar hasta aquí,y eso me da esperanzas sobre que será de mi después de la preparatoria.

Me asustaba la idea no saber que es ser apreciada. Me asustaba la idea de olvidar lo que era el simple tacto humano. Me asustaba la idea de jamás poder salir de mis propios pensamientos. Me asustaba la idea de que mis labios se pegaran para siempre y jamás volvería a hablar. Me asustaba la idea de que la única persona que me hubiese recordado fuera aquel gato que le di de comer cuando estaba en los huesos. Ahora me asusta la idea de que no sea suficiente,y que alguien haya arriba solo quiera verme sufrir.

¡Pas!,sonó la primera maleta que cayó en la arena. Volteo y es Drake el cual trae todo el equipaje

Por favor que alguien me mate ahora mismo. Vale,entiendo que sean los sujetos mas fiesteros que tocaron la faz de la tierra y que esto que estamos haciendo sea muy normal para ellos,¡pero en que jodido momento perdieron la jodida vergüenza como para desnudarse completamente en medio de la playa!. Y lo peor de la situación era que yo,y lo admito,me excitaba(no de ese modo)hacer algo tan despreocupado como eso,asi que les seguí la corriente,aun con aquella voz en mi cabeza que me decía a todo pulmón que no lo hiciera,pero por alguna razón,se hizo callar.

Los chicos ya estaban nadando en el mar,jugando a las luchas,no creo que sea muy complicado adivinar quien ganó. Ya saben,alto,de pelo lacio y negro,su nombre empieza con D...

Finalmente nosotras entramos después de unos minutos,ya que esperábamos hasta que cada una de nosotras estuviera lista. Y no quiero ni contar el como me sentía al comparar los pechos de mis amigas con los míos,por Dios,hasta Joel que está algo gordito tiene mas busto que yo.

Quizá hoy fue uno de los días mas felices y divertidos de mi vida:nadamos,comimos chucherías,volvimos a nadar,descubrí que Lenny sabe tocar la guitarra,y ahora supuestamente Lenny y su marido(Corey)van a hacer una fogata para comer los pescados que Joel y Drake les robaron a unos pescadores después de no haber pescado nada en horas. Lo normal.

Después de unos minutos todo estaba listo.

Como era de esperarse todos se sentaron con su respectiva pareja:Corey con Lenny;Amy con Drake;Ginna con Joel;yo estaba conversando con Coffe mientras el fuego se consumía con el tiempo y las cenizas volaban con la brisa que tenía algo de gusto a sal.

No podía evitarlo,dejar de ver a Corey,no se que es lo que Coffe me dice desde hace horas ya que no me concentraba mas que en los brillantes ojos de aquel chico deseado por miles de chicas mas. Desearía que se fijara en mi,no como una amiga como ahora,sino como algo mas grande,como su compañera de estudio o algo más.

Estaba tan pérdida en su sonrisa que no me asustó el oír la voz de Lenny tan de repente.

_**-¿Te gusta Corey verdad?**_

_**-N-no-no se de que hablas**_-no podía hablar,me tenía completamente acorralada

_**-Lanes**_-insistió

_**-Bien bien,si me gusta,vale,pero no lo andes gritando**_-me rendí ante su perseverancia

-_**No lo andaré gritando,la verdad me agrada que una linda chica como tu se interese en el**_-dijo. Era un milagro que todos estuvieran tan concentrados en lo suyo que no parecían inmutarse de que hablábamos. Espera,¿me dijo linda?

_**-Tu,¿tu crees que soy linda?-**_digo nerviosa

-**_Si,no se por qué te sorprende,eres una nominada para ese dichoso concurso_**

**_-¿Tu no estás en el también?_**

_**-Si,cuando te nominan si o si debes participar,ya que si no lo haces te reprueban el año directamente-**_dijo,mas molesto entre pausa y pausa. Se notaba a legua que no le agradaba ese concurso,y eso que la tiene fácil

El concurso de los hombres empieza una semana antes que el mío. Es igual al que yo tendré. Las normas son simples:son ocho participantes que fueron nominados por la escuela. Hay cuatro pruebas obligatorias y preguntas sorpresa,que si impresionan al publico,te darán puntos adicionales. La primera es una entrevista que dirá como es tu personalidad,esta siempre es la mas popular ya que por como impresiones al público definirá el como te ira el resto del concurso;la segunda es sobre modelar con ropa casual,formal y con traje de baño;la tercera trata de la inteligencia;y la ultima es talento. Estoy frita.

_**-No creo ganar**_-digo,con toda la pesadez del mundo

_**-Relájate,Corey logró ganar la primera vez que entró,te irá bien**_

Todos recuerdan el día en el que Corey Riffin ganó ese concurso,hasta ese instante nadie lo conocía. Desde que piso el escenario todos se quedaron pasmados por su carisma y su forma cómica de responder a cada cosa que el anfitrión le decía. Luego siguió su modelar e igual,increíble al igual que todo demás que lo siguió hasta su coronación. Desde ese día es el mas popular de la escuela,y a ganado todos los concursos que le siguieron.

_**-Entonces**_-comento intentando retomar el tema anterior. Le doy un leve golpecito en el hombro para que me prestara mas atención-_**¿Por qué dijiste que Corey tenía suerte de que alguien como yo guste de el?**_

-_**¿Ah?**_-tropezó un instante,pero luego lo entendió-Ya y_**a,porque la mayoría son solo chicas alocadas o sin cerebro,hermosas,pero vacías. Carrie es el claro ejemplo de ello**_

_**-¿Tu crees?,¿entonces por qué anda con ella?**_

_**-Será mejor que se lo preguntes tu misma**_-dice y se levanta de la arena con una pícara sonrisa. Que no haga lo que creo que hará-**_Oigan chicos,Laney tiene algo importante que decirle a Corey_**-todos me voltean a ver-_**En privado**_-dijo y se aseguró que cada uno de ellos se fuera lejos

_**-¡Hijo de puta!**_-pienso al instante de ver como se iba

El frío de la noche comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas fuerte,temblaba,mis dientes chocaban entre si una y otra vez mientras yo intento volver a sentir mis dedos abrazándome a mi misma.

Corey comenzó a acercarse,y era algo fácil predecir que tenía mente,me corazón latía a mil por hora cada vez que pasaba por mi mente,y también por la idea de que Carrie me viera desde lo lejos y me acuchille por abrazar a su novio. Gracias al cielo estaba tan pegada en mi imaginación que no noté cuando Corey me abrazó y puso mi rostro en su pecho. Podía sentir el gran calor que venía de el,y mas aun su extraño palpitar,el cual estaba desbocándose. ¿Se habrá puesto así por mi?,ojala que si.

-**_Lanes,¿alguna vez has sentido que cometiste un gran error en tu vida?-_**me pregunta Corey,con tonalidad nostálgica. Intento hablar pero me interrumpe-_**¿Crees que haga lo correcto siguiendo con Care?**_-dice,viéndome directamente a mis ojos

Entonces mi cabeza expulsó miles de maneras para decirle que si,que hace lo correcto por no la lastimaría,y el no se escaparía,pero ninguna salió.

**_-No Corey_**

**_-Gracias,intentaré hablar con ella cuando se le pase su enojo_**-me agradeció,y puedo jurar que lo decía en verdad

_**-Corey-**_digo su nombre para llamar su atención. Funcionó-**_¿Por qué comenzaron a salir desde un principio?_**

**_-Fue el día antes de mi primer concurso,yo estaba muy nervioso,se me notaba,pero Carrie hizo todo para calmarme-_**dice Corey con sus ojos apagados-_**Me ayudó en todas las pruebas y fue mi mejor amiga desde que llegué a la escuela. Entonces gané,nadie se lo creía,ni yo. Fuimos a su casa esa noche para celebrar,y simplemente ocurrió**_

_**-¿Qué ocurrió?**_-le pregunté ya que parecía que no avanzaría mas

**_-Me enamoré de ella_**-dijo y suspiró-**_Sabes,no es tan malo,creo que encontré a alguien mejor-_**su rostro comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente al mío. Si antes estaba nerviosa por estar cerca suyo no se imaginan ahora

**_-¿Q-Quién...quién es?_**-pregunto,pero creo que era claro que era lo que iba y quería que pasara desde que lo vi en las gradas de la escuela

-_**Tu**_-fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba más y más

Esto...¡esto es increíble!,Corey...¡Corey iba a besarme!

Justo cuando ya podía sentir como sus labios tocarían los míos,un balón con forma puntiaguda golpea mi cabeza y me hace irme hacia atrás.

**_-Uuuups,jeje_**-dice Drake,apenado mientras levanta el balón de la arena-**_Lo lamento Lanes_**-dijo y se fue corriendo. Seguramente por que sabía que le arrancaría los ojos

_**-¡Drake hijo de la gran puta,ven acá para que pueda arrancarte el pene y dárselo de comer a los peces!-**_grito enfurecida. Me tapo la boca al momento de darme cuenta de que fue lo que dije. Corey se veía sorprendido por mi actitud,Dios,quizá arruiné mi única oportunidad con el-**_Corey yo_**-intento decir,pero el simplemente me obliga a parar de hablar tapandome la boca con sus dedos

**_-Tranquila,si esa es la verdadera tu me encanta que lo seas_**

¡¿Por que mierda es tan seductor ahora?!

_**-Ven Lanes,¿me ayudarías con algo?**_-tenia la guitarra de Lenny en brazos

_**-¿Qué sucede?**_-que bueno que cambió el tema antes que enloqueciera

_**-Voy a cantar algo que escribí,no esta del todo completa,pero me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión**_

_**-No sabía que tocabas**_

_**-Lenny me enseñó,escribir es cosa mía-**_aclaró su garganta y comenzó a tocar de una manera constante,dos rasgueos hacia abajo,uno lento hacia arriba y,posteriormente,una fuerte parada para hacer que el ruido de las cuerdas se notase

**Por que no puedo olvidarte-Escrita y resumida por negruu120**

_Por que no se si soy tu mejor amigo,o tu peor enemigo_

_Quisiera estallar_

_Ser tu estrella fugaz_

_Tus labios poder tocar_

_Y es que me siento mal_

_Tu dices ya no mas_

_Rogar no lo resolverá_

_Oh no..._

_Te veo amando a otro y me destrozo_

_Como la primera vez_

_Como la primera vez que me_  
_dijiste que no_

_Lo intentaré,nunca me rendiré_

_Primero me cambiaré de nombre_

_O me volveré un antihéroe_

Instintivamente me dieron ganas de cantar también,asi que entre de improvisto.

_Y es que porque no puedo olvidarte_

_Si te veo en todas partes_

_Y me dices siempre te quiero_

_Se forma en silencio_

_Que me sienta eterno_

Corey paró de tocar,temblaba de los nervios

_**-P-perdón,no debí hacerlo en serio**_-era de lo poco que podía salir de mi boca por la vergüenza. Corey no respondía-_**¡¿Qué?!**_

_**-Tu voz es hermosa,¿te lo habían dicho antes?-**_respondió. Mi rostro se calentó al escuchar eso-_**¿De dónde sacaste esas letras?**_-me preguntó,aun sin quitarme los ojos de encima

-_**Digamos que tengo alguien que me inspira**_-dije,lanzándole una mirada provocativa. ¡Ambos podemos jugar ese juego eh!

_**-¿Puedes volver a cantar?**_

_**-Claro**_-la vergüenza se desvanecía con el a mi lado

_Por que no se si soy tu mejor amigo,o tu peor enemigo_

_Quisiera estallar_

_Ser tu estrella fugaz_

_Tus labios poder tocar_

_Y es que me siento mal_

_Tu dices ya no mas_

_Rogar no lo resolverá_

_Oh no..._

_Te veo amando a otro y me_  
_destrozo_

_Como la primera vez_

_Como la primera vez que me dijiste que no_

_Lo intentaré,nunca me rendiré_

_Primero me cambiaré de nombre_

_O me volveré un antihéroe_

_Y es que porque no puedo olvidarte_

_Si te veo en todas partes_

_Y me dices siempre te quiero_

_Se forma en silencio_

_Que me sienta eterno_

_¿Por que todo tiene que ser asi?_

_¿Por que es que me siento morir?_

_Me rechazaste...y en verdad...dolió_

_Oh no...Oh no no no no ¡no!_

_Me volviste una enfermedad_

_Ya ni yo me puedo soportar_

_Extrañarte es mi especialidad_

_Espero que esto sea el final_

_Y es que porque no puedo olvidarte_

_Si te veo en todas partes_

_Y me dices siempre te quiero_

_Se forma en silencio_

_Que me sienta eterno_

Y entonces,asi como asi,se detuvo,pero no como antes,sino como si ya no tuviera algo mas que decir.

-_**Ya es suficiente Lanes**_-exclama Corey,con una sonrisa que reflejaba satisfacción mientras se levantaba de la arena y se ponía la guitarra en la espalda_**-¿Vienes?-**_me ofrece la mano. Yo,asiento con la cabeza

Creí que Corey me soltaría cuando me parara completamente,pero no,caminó junto a mi con sus dedos entre lazados a los míos,hasta llegar a una pequeña casa hecha de troncos y palmas en donde me soltó.

Drake,al verme,su rostro irónicamente se torno blanco

-_**¡No me arranques el pene!-**_gritó con desesperación,mientras se cubría la cara y la entrepierna de una manera cómica

No estaba ni remotamente enojada con Drake,si,arruinó mi oportunidad de besar a Corey pero no lo hizo a propósito,¡¿verdad?!. Así que en vez de eso le agradecí de la mejor manera que se me ocurrió. Me paré de puntítas(y aun asi me costó),le di un largo y sonoro beso en su mejilla y le abrasé con fuerza. Al principio el se extraño ante mi actitud,pero luego me siguió la corriente,hasta que Amy le jalo del cabello para alejarlo de mi,ya se como es de celosa así que no me ofendió en lo absoluto,me daba risa el ver como podría estar alguien tan loca por su pareja.

_**-¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños putos!-**_grito Drake. Y de verdad me llevé una sorpresa al oírlo

Ahora tenia una nueva tarea,preparar la mejor fiesta para Drake en menos de quince horas.

* * *

_**Yei,tengo laptop nueva!xD**_

_**Seeeeee,les dije que tardaría un poquito,pero miren el lado bueno,pase al prepa chicos! -Cacao,gracias por tu comprensión,pase a la prepa!:D**_

_**Espero poder subir pronto un nuevo capitulo de algún fic,pero ya saben,soy de los pocos(o quizá el único)que llega a escribir mas de nueve mil palabras en un solo capitulo y eso,y los que escriben aquí entenderán,es algo cansadisimo,ademas de que estoy estudiando mucho sobre literatura,no de cosas tecnicas y todo,sino de como se expresan las grandes mentes escritoras de la actualidad,como Suzanne Collins etc. Lo hago sobre todo porque esto es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida,y para los que no lo sepan esta historia es como un porcentaje de la original que tengo pensada en un futuro,la cual tenga muchas mas cosas.**_

_**Pero bueno,no creo que alguien haya leído todo esto,y si lo hicieron...podrían dejarme un review,porfiiiiis?xD**_

_**Yo soy negruu120 y les deseo buenas noches.3.**_

_**Los amo,y falta mucho para que me vaya!°3°**_


	4. Una fiesta para Drake

-¿De verdad llevan más de cuatro años juntos?-le pregunto al par de enamorados los cuales estaban tomados de la mano como de costumbre. Intuyendo que me tuvieran la suficiente confianza como para decirme

Ya habíamos dejado la playa, y todos tomamos vehículos y compañeros diferentes, yo me quedé con Drake, Amy, Corey (el cual conducía) y Lenny en la camioneta junto a un montón de equipaje rompiéndome el cuello. Gina y su novio se fueron en la moto de Drake ya que el se la pidió y aceptó, Carrie y Coffe no les quedó otra más que ir en el convertible del novio de Gina con un poco de equipaje también.

-Sin contar el mes que me tomó ligarme a este cabeza de chorlito y los otros tres que me llevó enamorarme de él, si-respondió Amy, critica y relajada mientras apuntaba a Drake con el pulgar, el solo miraba expectante

-¿No se supone que cuando sales con alguien es porque ya te gusta?

-Laney, el amor toma tiempo, y mucho esfuerzo, no es algo que nazca de la noche a la mañana-me responde, con mirada que parecía arbitrar mis pensamientos. Y de verdad me hizo pensar sobre mis juicios con Corey

Estoy completamente enamorada de Corey, desde el primer momento que lo vi entrar a mi salón en mi primer grado, y ahora estoy prácticamente "saliendo a base de indirectas" como hace un rato, o eso creo, Dios, estoy tan confundida. Dejaré que "nuestra relación" fluya sola no puedo forzarla si no quiero que todo se arruine, además tengo que tener cuidado con la perra guardiana que tiene, están yendo cada vez más abajo en su relación pero no significa que sea seguro pasar por ese sendero todavía. Dios, ¿me e vuelto la amante de Corey?

-Entonces tú fuiste la que dio el primer paso y no Drake, eso es nuevo-le dije a Amy, burlonamente cuando logré escapar de mi subconsciente

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, ¿esperar años hasta que el me hablara primero?, ni de mamada-dice Amy, vulgar como se acostumbraba, riéndose junto a su novio

-¿Oye Amy te acuerdas de Fernando?-se metió Lenny a la conversación, dándose la vuelta desde el asiento del copiloto para vernos. Corey estaba concentrado conduciendo pero se notaba como prestaba atención a lo que hablábamos ya que se veía como saltaban sus hombros al reírse de la escena que Lenny provocaba. Amy al escucharlo bufó enfadada y se cruzó de brazos

-No me hables de ese imbécil-dijo Amy, aun en su posición. Drake estaba que no aguantaba la risa al igual que su amigo de pelo carmesí

-¿Fernando es tu ex?-pregunto, no quería quedarme fuera de la conversación

-No-responde Drake aun riéndose-Es el mío-y se ríen los dos aún más fuerte a consta de la rubia

-Wow wow…wow, aguántala ahí-vaya, ya sueno como Lenny-Drake…-intentaba tragármelo aun, me sentía como si estuviera tratando de empujar una bola de boliche con mi lengua sobre la arena, en otras palabras, era difícil decir lo que quería-¿Estuviste con un hombre?

-Si jaja, no se porque te sorprende viniendo de mí que sea bisexual como mi hermana-responde Drake, confiado. Tenía algo de razón, ya me lo veía venir un poco-Veras, mi relación con Amy nunca a sido perfecta-dice Drake, por consiguiente ella le golpea con el codo pero el no lo toma en cuenta y sigue hablando-Por lo que hubo un tiempo de no se…¿cuatro meses?-voltea hacia Lenny buscando confirmación. El asiente con la cabeza-En los que nos separamos, y pues yo estaba muy mal y Fernando me apoyó, y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar con el pero siempre supe que ella estaba muy celosa, hasta me mando mil notas de perdón a mi casa-Amy lo golpea en sus partes bajas, provocando que se envolviera en una pelota por el dolor, a lo cual cuando se reincorpora ella le besa dulcemente

-En resumen entró en razón y se dio cuenta de que no puede vivir sin mí-concluyó la rubia con una perfectamente envainada sonrisa de inocencia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su aun adolorido novio. Creo que no quería escuchar más, es entendible

-Estos dos están locos-pienso, perturbada y a la vez algo conmovida de ver como se besaban

Ya van…dos personas que conozco que son gays (no es que conozca a mucha en general) y lo admitieron con una soltura absoluta, con Drake puedo entender su confianza al "confesarlo", es de la elite de la escuela, por lo que es costumbre que la gente acepte toda estupidez que haga y que es común de él, además, viendo su complexión y si te observa con cara de pocos amigos…creo casi nadie se atrevería a molestarle. Ahora Jessi (la cual irónicamente es hermana de Drake), es una chica ruda que con verla entiendes que podría meterte un guantazo en la boca si te atreves a cuestionarla o sobrepasarte con ella, ambos estarán bien, pero no me imagino como sería si yo me declarara gay o bisexual también, quizá nadie se daría cuenta, o todos se burlarían de mi ya que aunque la sociedad tiene una mente sumamente abierta hay gente que se burla de eso todavía, y yo estoy segura de que de entre los tres solo se burlarían de mi. Es un alivio que no lo sea entonces, o al menos eso creo.

Sin que me diera cuenta el tiempo pasó rápido, no podía dejar de pensar en qué le diría a mis padres cuando llegue a casa pasado mañana, no me aparecí ayer y ellos piensan que me fui a un curso intensivo para la prepa, cuando en vez de eso me fui a la playa con mis nuevos amigos y ahora tengo una fiesta sorpresa para uno de los más cercanos por cumplir diecisiete.

La idea no era tan complicada, ahora Amy me llevaría a escondidas a casa de Drake para que ella, Coffe y su hermana busquen algo lindo para mí mientras ellos se arreglan en casa de Lenny. Solo espero que Drake no se entere que le vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa ya que eso, vaya la redundancia, arruinaría la sorpresa.

La fiesta creo que será en la casa de uno de los muchos amigos de Corey. Coffe me muestra una foto en su teléfono y me quedó sorprendida con la inmensidad de la casa, es mas, dejó de destacar como una, definitivamente entraba en el rango de mansión, fácilmente rebasaba la longitud de la escuela por mucho y eso que es un gran instituto. Definitivamente hay que respetar el rango que tiene Corey y el cariño que le deben de tener a Drake para darle el privilegio de destruir su casa, porque estoy segura de que eso va a pasar, puedo sentirlo.

-Las vemos luego chicas-se despidió Corey desde la ventanilla de la camioneta color arena para luego irse

-¿Cómo le hicieron para que no sospechara al quedarnos en su casa?-le pregunto al grupo de chicas. Amy estaba buscando las llaves en su bolso hasta que las encuentra y abre la puerta

-Fue fácil la verdad-dijo Amy mientras giraba la perilla

-Miren quien está aquí-Jess abrió la puerta antes que Amy. Me miraba con ojos seductores y penetrantes que me hacían sentir pequeña-Si hubiese sabido que estarías aquí me hubiese puesto al mas lindo labios hermosos-me dijo, acercándose mientras movía sus caderas con perfecta sincronía que me hacía poner nerviosa. Me tomó por la barbilla y me besó en la mejilla izquierda, exactamente en el ángulo externo de mis labios. Estoy segura que si Amy y Coffe no estuviesen aquí ella ya me tendría tendida en su cama.

Tengo que admitir que aunque Jess se la pase casi todo el tiempo coqueteándome de la manera mas indiscreta posible era una persona muy agradable, lucia tosca vistiendo siempre con pantalones y ropa de manga larga, pero cuando comenzó a desvestirse en el cuarto (si, volvemos a lo de desnudarnos juntas, al menos estábamos en una habitación y nos quedábamos en ropas interiores, y adivinen que, Jess tiene mas busto que yo. Mierda de vida), no me había dado cuenta pero Jess tiene un montón de pecas por todas partes de su cuerpo, inclusive en la cara, vistiendo con pantis y sostén blancos parecía otra persona, parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas, de esas que su único destino es casarse con el tipo mas guapo del reino y vivir en un castillo lleno de lujos. Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada.

El sol fue cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, intentando levantar a la luna para darle pasó a la oscuridad y descansar un poco de su cólera.

Amy se lucia con un vestido negro que mostraba el escote, los hombros y gran parte de su espalda, tenía una cinta color dorado claro debajo del busto cortando el paso hasta unos centímetros de tela negra que se iban volviendo mas transparentes hasta llegar un poco mas arriba de sus gruesas y firmes piernas. Un collar con un la mitad trasera del color del cinto y el segmento central de adelante igual con los dos sobrantes de color negro, aretes negros en forma de diamante triangular y un anillo de la misma forma en su mano derecha, cartera delgada pero larga y ancha de color plateado y tacones altos con listones sujetándole el pie que hacían juego.

Coffe estaba muy provocativa, pero por su mirada se notaba que tenía confianza de su cuerpo y como lucia en su ropa, vestía un vestido, negro también, muy ajustado a su cuerpo, con el único detalle que su escote mostraba mucho sus desarrollados pechos y que estos estaban cubiertos por picos. Aretes negros en forma de "u" una encima de otro, cartera del mismo color, varios brazaletes gruesos en su brazo izquierdo y tacones altos del mismo color y su cabello andaba suelto.

Jess era mas…femenina, mucho mas. Modelaba un vestido de noche color purpura oscuro que le amarraba al cuello y dejaba un visible un escote en "v" lleno de piedras brillantes en la zona del cuello el cual era completamente cerrado, su espalda no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ya que por detrás parecía desnuda si no notas la unión que tiene en la zona inferior a las costillas y dejaba ver parte de ellas y la parte trasera de su delineada cadera. Como accesorios llevaba una pulsera plateada con piedras incrustadas que tenia una especie de cadena que la unía a un anillo alargado en forma de rombo en su dedo medio, aretes redondeados del mismo color y su cabello estaba amarrado en un grueso chongo encima de su cabeza un poco más atrás, tacones altos negros con cobertura afelpada al tacto y una cartera del mismo color.

Mis amigas y…hermana de Drake que siempre intenta manosearme ya estaban listas para salir, pero yo no, admito que debí de haber dicho algo más que quedarme acostada en la cama de Drake(la cual huele mucho a colonia costosa)mientras las veía arreglarse, si, creo que debí hacerlo ya que no nos queda mucho antes de las once que es la hora que nos citaron para llegar a la fiesta. Como diría Lenny-Estamos en la V-

-¿Qué?, ¿no piensas cambiarte?-me pregunta Amy mientras se daba los toques finales a su maquillaje. Las otras dos no quitaban sus ojos del espejo del tocador

-No tengo ropa-digo, encogiéndome de hombros indiferente. Estaba aburrida de esperarlas desde hace horas

-A veces pienso que eres un caso perdido cielo-exclamó Amy con sus manos en sus caderas-Ven-me toma de la muñeca y de manera tosca me sienta en la silla del tocador

Comenzaba a darme cuenta de cuan meticulosa es Amy cuando se trata de verse o hacer algo bien, no paraba de analizar y señalar cada imperfección que tenía no solo mi cara, sino que además señalaba puntos en mis piernas, muslos y si, hasta ahí donde no quiero mencionar, ya saben…oh vamos no lo voy a decir es demasiado vergonzoso ya saben a dónde me refiero.

-Tenemos hora y media para arreglarte y otra media para llegar a tiempo-señaló la rubia con firmeza-Coffe encárgate de buscar un lindo vestido, Jess encárgate de su cabello, traeré la cera-dijo y se levantó de su sitio para ir a la cocina y regresar con una paleta y un frasco de cera que por lo vistos seguía caliente y humeante. De un movimiento nada delicado, Jess me dio la vuelta y literalmente me abrió las piernas completamente en frente de Amy. Y mi mente no pudo evitar imaginarse un montón de cosas indebidas por estar en esa posición, pero parecía que Amy ya se lo esperaba o le daba muy igual. Ella se hincó hasta la altura de mi feminidad y se acercó tanto que podía sentir su aliento entre mis piernas. ¡¿Cómo mierda no voy a malpensar eso?!

Mi cuerpo ya había aceptado la terrible escena que mi cabeza había formado y no hizo nada mas que dejar de poner lucha ante lo que fuera que me fueran a hacer este par, que no mas que ponerme un montón de cera hirviente en la parte interior de mis piernas, haciéndome soltar un chillido de dolor hasta que el ardor poco a poco se fue disminuyendo. Por consiguiente Amy puso una extraña tira de papel naranja encima y la pegó dándole ligeras palmaditas para finalmente tomarla con firmeza cuando el pegamento se secó, pero la detuve antes de que hiciera lo que ya era mas que obvio pero me había tardado en entender.

-¡No, espera!, ¿¡como se supone que esto va a ayudarme a verme bien frente a Corey?!-grite alarmada, para luego taparme la boca al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar mi bocota. No es mi culpa, cuando estoy asustada no puedo dejar de hablar ¿vale?

-Aja…con que Drake tenía razón, te gusta Corey-intuyó Coffe, tocándome la nariz con su dedo y con una mirada que decía estar esperando oírme decir eso

-Por favor no se lo digan a

-No se lo diremos, con una condición-canturreo Jess. Podía jurar que amaba verme así de vulnerable, lo cual era en mas de una ocasión

-¿No vas a abusar de mi verdad?-podía pasar

-Claro que no-respondió con ironía. Y juro que pude respirar bien desde entonces-Tendría que quitarme el vestido y no tengo ganas de eso-olviden lo que dije

Inmediatamente Amy volvió a su cometido, tan solo un fuerte tirón y esa tira pegajosa arranco cada folículo de pelo que alguna vez hubiese tenido en mis ahora ya no tan pálidas piernas. No acabó ahí, arrancó todo rastro de bello corporal que pudiera haber en mi cuerpo, lo que me ponía a pensar, ¿qué carajos esperaban que fuera a hacer en esa fiesta?

De manera increíble después de media hora ya estaba lista.

-Wow, te vez hermosa-me alaga Coffe. Esta, estaba agarrándome los hombros por detrás mientras me contemplaba en el espejo que tocaba hasta el afelpado piso color lavanda. Me habían dado un vestido que Amy usaría en su graduación, ¿de verdad le importo tanto como para lucirlo antes que ella?, esto es demasiado, literalmente lo era, jamás había usado un vestido tan hermoso, y sobre todo, tan costoso

Era de color morado mora, completamente escotado(aunque no tuviera mucho que exponer) y mostrando mi frágil y pecosa espalda que me llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. En el lado derecho de mi busto habían líneas violetas con joyas encima de un fondo blanco que se unía al otro extremo en una línea diagonal invisible. Mis tacones no eran tan altos, porque la verdad no soy capaz de soportarlos mucho tiempo, por lo que seguía siendo la mas baja, mi cabello estaba completamente libre y llevaba una pulsera gruesa color plata llena de líneas como el vestido.

Veo como Amy pone sus manos encima de sus hombros mientras me observa satisfecha, entonces recibe una palmada de sus otras dos amigas las cuales estaban igual de orgullosas.

Hecho esto bajamos las escaleras apresuradas, en donde sorpresivamente me encontré con Corey y Lenny con rostros de querer morirse por el aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Lenny, para por siguiente levantarse y estirar su espalda. Corey hizo lo mismo

-Tuvimos ciertos problemas, ahora cállate y tomate una foto con nosotras-le reclamo Amy a Lenny. Amy sacó de un cajón de la sala una cámara de tipo profesional, a lo cual todos nos pusimos detrás suya e intente salir lo mejor que pude, no suelo tomarme fotos

Todos subimos rápidamente al auto de Lenny que era uno rojo clásico con franjas blancas en las puertas con un número 38 en cada una y otras en el capó. ¿Será suyo o de sus papás?

Entonces el teléfono de Corey suena, y todos nos callamos para que pudiera escuchar.

-¿Viejo cómo va todo?-dijo Corey y pausó, de seguro para esperar la respuesta de fuera quien fuese el que estuviera al otro lado de la línea-Estaremos ahí en cinco minutos, mantengan a Drake lejos de ahí y no la caguen como en el cumpleaños de Carrie, me lanzó un pastel de helado congelado esa vez y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir-¿Qué habrá pasado esa vez?-Cuídate hermano, adiós-cuelga

Y Corey tuvo razón, tardamos menos de cinco minutos en llegar.

Llegamos, y de verdad ya me esperaba este escenario, un poco. Tuve que saltar encima de una chica inconsciente por la borrachera la cual tenía literalmente el culo al aire, creo que eso ya describe bastante el ambiente que habrá ahí dentro, y no se si estoy lista.

-Los dejaré, tengo que resolver unos asuntos primero-dijo Corey, para por siguiente tomar la mano de su novia. Carrie me mira con ojos de victoria y repugnancia-Ri-Ri ¡Rick!-y se perdió entre la multitud

Era como estar dentro de una monopoli, solo que dentro de una casa de un tío tan rico como un narcotraficante que de algún modo consiguió que sus padres se fueran a un motel para hacer otras cosas, es increíble lo que puedes conseguir solo siendo conocido, fiestas, mujeres, "amigos", dinero, ojala yo tuviera una vida como la de Corey.

Y como siempre termine en un lugar lleno de gente sin una sola palabra, Coffe me había llevado hacia una mesa llena de chicos que por su apariencia podría suponer que eran de la universidad o de grado superior, parecían buena gente, solo platicaban, reían o se acurrucaban en el sofá con su pareja mientras seguían hablando, se veían normales comparándolo con el sujeto que estaba bailando sobre una mesa vestido con una tanga con una tropa de elefante amarilla y una cabeza de pájaro con ojos saltones.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-le pregunto a Lenny, apuntando al loco mientras me sentaba junto a él en un espacio que había en el sofá

-Ni idea-responde el, sin tomarle importancia. Toma un pequeño baso de vidrio con un líquido verde y se lo toma de un solo trago. Por el olor estoy segura de que se trata de alcohol

-Lo llamamos Horseman-añade una chica de apariencia extranjera. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Aparece en todas las fiestas que hacemos, lo echaríamos pero hace buen ambiente el cabrón-terminó de decir un chico de buen aspecto con una gorra plana hacia atrás, para después tomarse un vasito de esa cosa que Lenny se tomó. No me había dado cuenta de que había una botella entera de esa cosa en la mesa

-Entonces Jona-dice otro chico al otro lado de la mesa, extrovertido, de cabello verde y de nariz grande-¿Si fueras mujer cuál de todas las de aquí serías?-al parecer de eso hablaban antes de que llegara. Me dedico a escuchar, con una lata de soda en mano que agarré de la mesa

-Sería…Marie-apunta a una chica de ojos tan cafés que me daban insomnio, la cual bailaba dentro de un grupo

-¿Por qué?-pregunta el otro. Tomo un sorbo de mi bebida, incongruente a sus exclamaciones

-Porque sería bieeeeeeeen puta-dijo. Y casi escupo mi soda por la risa. Todos los de la mesa rieron también

De repente, la música paró, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Dj para ver qué fue lo que le sucedió para detener la música, y ahí estaba, parado con un micrófono y una mirada seria con su teléfono vibrando en mano. Desliza su dedo hacia la derecha y el teléfono se pone en alta voz, Corey lo pone en el micrófono.

-Escuchen todos, Drake está a dos esquinas de la casa y cree que va a ver el partido de los Horserush con Ethan-exclamó la voz de Gina saliendo desde el teléfono inteligente, al parecer ya sabía desde antes que es lo que haríamos. Horserush es el equipo de futbol americano favorito de Drake, o eso creo

Entonces todos se escabulleron por donde pudieron, si el suelo no estuviese pegado seguramente se hubieran escondido debajo de este, incluso Horseman estaba sin hacer un endemoniado ruido, en dos segundos aquella casa que seguramente era visible desde otro planeta había sido deshabitada, todo por un chico que forma parte de la Elite de la escuela. Alguien me toma del brazo y me esconde dentro de un closet. Por obviedad eso me toma por sorpresa y me dan las fuerzas como para golpear a mi captor, hasta que me doy cuenta de que era Lenny, el cual ya se le hacía muy común el arrastrarme a todos lados.

Poniendo un dedo sobre mis rojizos labios me hace entender que debía de guardar silencio.

-Mierda, la casa si que es grande-me digo a mi misma. Veía por la pequeña rejilla del closet lo vacía y gigantesca que era la casa de este tipo

De repente Drake entra, con una hielera que seguramente estaba llena de cerveza en sus brazos, miraba hacia todos lados, preguntándose donde estaban sus amigos que le habían invitado a ver el partido. Entonces salimos, o bueno, todos salieron.

Se le echaron encima sin piedad alguna, lo abrazaban, algunas lo besaban (hasta que Amy las mirara como una amenaza de muerte), y otros incluso lo manosearon hasta el punto de rasgarle la camisa. Lo querían mucho, ¿cómo se sentirá eso?

Finalmente yo salgo, algo apenada de no poder decir alguna palabra o demostrarle mi afecto como los demás, pero al parecer no le importaba mucho.

-Felicidades Drake-digo, con una voz tan débil que hasta el grito de una hormiga era catastrófico en comparación. Y el solo me abraza de esa manera brusca pero llena de afecto que le caracterizaba, al menos conmigo

-Te tenemos una sorpresa hermano-dijo Lenny entusiasta, el cual estaba a punto de tirar de una manta blanca junto a su marido de cabello azul

Entonces la levanta, demostrando el magnífico regalo que escondía y que solo le faltaba un coro de ángeles para completarlo. Drake dejó caer su teléfono por la sorpresa, y se abalanza encima suya.

Drake rompió la mesa, pero estaba bastante feliz con su pastel de helado y mermelada de fresa.

-¿Por qué Drake se emocionó tanto con un pastel?, ¿acaso nunca había visto uno?-le pregunto a Amy, mi cabeza se dio vuelta al ver como Drake enloquecía por ese postre que yo comía en cantidades industriales

-Veras, el no suele comer nada de esas cosas-dialoga Amy mientras veía como limpiaban a Drake y le traían ropa nueva-El se toma muy en serio lo de eso de su salud y el futbol, por lo que jamás ve ni en fotos lo que es un pastel o lo que sea que tenga azúcar o grasa-¡pero que vida más horrible!-Pero está bien, su deporte lo alejó de todas esas mierdas que Corey y los demás se meten en cada fiesta, por eso prefiero consentirlo hoy que perderlo por culpa de las drogas en un futuro. Como sea, debo irme aún falta un regalo mas-dice, sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo para irse corriendo a las escaleras con Coffe y Carrie

Me había quedado sola, y no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, podría ir con Lenny, pero está ligando con unas chicas de segundo. Podría ir con Corey, no, está platicando con el Dj. Podría ir con Drake, ni de broma, está comiendo lo que queda del pastel con Gina y su novio.

Y entonces justo cuando estaba por gritar de la desesperación la música bajo de volumen hasta el punto que la casa parecía un club erótico, y algo me decía que Amy y las demás estaban involucradas en esto.

De repente un reflector del montón de luces de la vista se centró sobre las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto del chico que nos prestó la casa, mostrando primero a una Amy vestida en lencería de goma de color negro que la hacía lucir como una conejita de esas famosas revistas pornográficas. Drake casi se atraganta al ver la hermosa figura de su pareja tan expuesta, y no fue el único, ni la última, ya que Carrie le siguió, junto a Coffe, vestidas igual que "la zorra líder" solo que de color blanco.

Amy hizo que su novio diera unos pasos hacia atrás al acercársele provocativamente, hasta caer de trasero sobre una silla que Coffe y Carrie pusieron a propósito en medio de la pista para que el cayera a su merced.

Amy comenzó a bailarle de manera excitante a su novio el cual no hacía más que mirar con cara de idiota como todos los hombres de aquí, hacía que sus pechos casi expuestos rebotaran, le besaba el cuello, hacia su trasero rebotar cerca de él, hasta que finalmente con un ágil salto terminó encima de su regazo con sus brazos en su cuello, para cerrar su actuación con un beso y movimientos de pelvis sobre su intimidad que seguramente estaba a punto de explotar.

Cuando el beso acabó, el reflector cambió de posición hacia la barra del bar que estaba a la derecha del todo de la pista, en donde se encontraban Corey y Lenny sin camisa. Ahora si que se puso interesante.

-¡Oye Clay!, ¡¿les mostramos nuestra rutina?!-le gritó Corey desde la barra con una voz impregnada de confianza y ego. El va, se quita la camisa al igual que sus colegas y la música se detiene de nuevo

Ya sabía que Drake, Lenny y Corey eran una especie de strippers en las fiestas, ya que bailaban sin camisa o menos ropa, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a verlos, ni mucho menos el poder ver el cuerpo perfecto de Corey con una ligera capa de sudor que hacia resaltar su definido cuerpo.

Corey simplemente no tenía comparación, era todo lo que alguna chica pudiera pedir, alto, guapo, definido, perfecto. Aunque no podíamos compararlo con Drake, ya que él es un poco más alto y definitivamente más musculoso que los dos juntos, y Lenny, pues él estaba debajo del rango de Corey, pero el baila mejor que nadie así que no tiene nada de que envidiar.

Posteriormente la música comenzó a retumbar dentro de mi cabeza, era una especie de ritmo de tambores y silbatos como en el carnaval lo cual pegaba de maravilla con el ambiente que Corey hizo en las decoraciones llenas de color y luces. Ellos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro, resaltando sus glúteos en cada movimiento perfectamente sincronizado con la música, cambian de posición, quedando en frente nuestra con una sonrisa tan amplia como una galaxia, vuelven a mover su pelvis hacia el frente con un movimiento fuerte y ágil que me hacía imaginarme otras cosas, y así una y otra vez, cada vez con un mayor ritmo mientras que a la vez sus abdominales se marcaban por el movimiento hasta que se detuvieron en seco, volvieron a comenzar moviendo aun sus caderas en un círculo deteniéndose en ciertos momentos para demostrar su habilidad y dar una vuelta para mostrarnos sus traseros sacudiéndose de nuevo. Si seguían asi seguramente terminaría ahogándome en mi propia saliva. Y siguieron, volvieron a detenerse con una gran y blanca sonrisa para poner sus manos en su ingle, y sacudir sus caderas de modo que sus manos hicieran círculos en esa área, primero fue Lenny, el cual al terminar hizo como si le se lo pasara a Corey el cual hizo el mismo movimiento y Drake por consiguiente. Cuando creí que habían terminado vuelven a darnos la espalda, solo para mover sus glúteos a la par que sus perfectamente controladas caderas e irse lentamente agachando hasta quedar de puntitas y levantarse y quedarse en frente de nuevo con un salto, pusieron sus manos en sus cuellos, flexionando los músculos de sus brazos y dejando ver solamente la sonrisa de sus rostros, y entonces, vuelven a hacer el mismo movimiento de pelvis hacia el frente que marcaba perfectamente su definido abdomen, solo que un poco hacia los lados, perfectamente sincronizados con los rápidos golpes de los tambores, y cuando menos me lo esperé, expiró.

Jamás me esperé tener una noche como esta, de repente estas sola leyendo un libro en tu habitación un viernes por la noche y de repente terminas bailando una canción lenta con el chico que te gusta mientras que su novia se fue a arreglar unos asuntos.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?-me pregunta Corey, sonriente y con la voz calmada

-Creo que a sido la mejor noche de mi vida por mucho-le respondo, sonrojada mientras rogaba que no apestara por el sudor y provocara que Corey se alejara. Gracias al cielo fue mi error

-¿Quién dice que tiene que ser la última?

-Oh vamos, ya no tengo una mejor excusa para irme tres días más de mi casa y la de que tengo la regla ya está muy vista-digo. Y él se ríe por mi comentario

Corey se me queda viendo, y no sé si estar nerviosa o enamorarme más de esos ojos azules que tiene.

-¿Cómo es que nunca antes te conocí?-dijo finalmente después de varios segundos viéndome sin decir nada, nostálgico

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

-Siempre

-Yo siempre te veía, y ya me gustabas mucho en ese entonces-sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar por la vergüenza de declararle mis sentimientos tan súbitamente, pero era ahora o nunca y a estas alturas y por lo que hemos pasado estaba segura que el igual sentía algo por mí-Pero ahora siento que verdaderamente…ah, te amo Corey-digo, y cierro mis ojos por la vergüenza mientras esperaba alguna respuesta suya

La espera se sentía como si estuviese esperando mi juicio en el otro mundo, pudieron pasar segundos o quizá minutos, pero para mí se sintieron como décadas enteras esperando. Pero lo único que recibí fue algo que no me esperé.

Los pantalones de Drake por alguna razón habían caído sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Te los encargo hermano!, ¡Amy necesita de mi atención ahora!-dijo Drake, cubierto nada más que con sus boxers desde las escaleras con Amy aun vestida de coneja en sus brazos. Creo que era más que claro que era lo que iban a hacer esos dos

-¡AAAAARG Drake!-grito, furiosa porque de nuevo habían intervenido en mi beso con Corey

-Eh tranquila Lanes, será su última fiesta antes de irse del país para las audiciones para el equipo, deja que disfrute un poco la noche con su novia-dice Corey, con una voz tan honesta que me relajó en dos segundos-Además-sus dedos se entrelazan con los mios y pega su frente con la mía, al punto que podía sentir su aliento con un ligero aroma a frituras y alcohol-¿Quién dijo que solo podemos entrar en calor una vez preciosa?-y justo cuando pensé que ya nada nos molestaría apareció Lenny

-¡Oh por favor!-me quejé por mi injusticia de vida

-Mierda hermano, te ves fatal-dijo Corey, preocupado al ver a su mejor amigo prácticamente como un zombi con hambre de más alcohol-¿Tomaste de esa mierda de Pócima verdad?

-Tu mamá también tomó esta-Lenny definitivamente no podría ni hablar sin decir alguna estupidez. Tendré que esperar

-Vamos hermano, te llevaré a casa-Corey pone un brazo de su pelirrojo amigo sobre sus hombros y lo lleva hacia la puerta, en donde por alguna razón se detuvo antes de cerrarla e irse-Por cierto Lanes, prometí no contárselo a nadie, pero una hermosa chica me dijo que le gustaba mientras bailábamos y casi nos besamos, pero es una lástima que no se pudo porque surgieron unos inconvenientes, ¿le dirías que ella también me gusta?

-Lo haré-digo, tan sonrojada y feliz que hubiese saltado a besarle si no fuera por culpa de Lenny

Porque una noche no pudo haber salido mejor. Solo me quedaba pensar una cosa, ¿qué le diré a mi papá mañana cuando llegué?

* * *

Pobre Laney, ya es la segunda vez que la interrumpen cuando estaba a nada de besar a Corey, ¿alguna vez te han hecho eso cuando estas a punto de besar al chico, chica, cangrejo o criatura mitológica que te gusta?

Me había tardado pero ya esta, otro capitulo de esto que podría denominarse como una descripción un tanto alterada de lo que es mi vida en torno a lo que son ellos y muchos de mis lectores, unos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas xD

No se si muchos conocerán el termino "Pócima" que use en el capitulo, ya que como saben este fic esta bastante basado en mis experiencias y locuras de mi vida, las cuales creanme no son para todo el mundo, pero para los que no lo sepan una pócima es una mezcla de cualquier licor que te encuentres, terminando en una bebida viscosa o terriblemente espesa que te tumba de dos tragos y apesta peor que un muerto, asi que ya saben chicuelos, no hagan lo que yo y tengan una vida sana y saludable xD

Ahora a los reviews n3n

CoreyYLaney: ¿Me tardé? jajaja

Valeri Riffin Kirigaya: Gracias, significa mucho lo que dices n3n

Y no, creo que ya saben que no fue Corey xD

KarinBeff: Gracias!, te extraño que haces con tu vida? QwQ

GJXY-SANDRA: Muchas gracias, espero que me sigas siguiendo(que raro sonó eso), no se por que pero tu nombre me recordó a pokemon...definitivamente debo dejar de jugar un pocoxD

Valeri Riffin Kirigaya(again): ¿Quien no tiene un grupo donde dice puras pend*****s? xD

Diana Argn: Creeme cuando te digo que yo igual me morí de risa cuando escribí esa parte xD

MAYTHEKILLER03: Gracias niña, eres un amor n3n

Todos hablamos asi en algún momento xD

Lyna01: Me gusta pensar que no existe una edad para empezar a maldecir y demás cosas, como siempre el ser humano llegará a un cambio solamente cuando se vea obligado u este llegue a una crisis de personalidad, por lo que el cambio es un algo natural en nuestra especie y, aunque suene feo, los mas torturados son los mas maduros por mucho, ahora depende de ti o de quien sea el como será tu cambio. Pero bueno ya mucha poesía, espero que sigas dejando tu review y sigas leyendo mi trabajo n3n


	5. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Capítulo 5

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta mi padre, envuelto en una ira que, aun no siendo física sabía que se encontraba ahí

Me mantenía firme como Drake y los demás me dijeron que estuviese, debía de verlo todo el tiempo a los ojos, no tragar saliva y sobre todo no titubear si no quería ser descubierta, pero digamos que se me dificultaba el plan por mi naturaleza miedosa. Podía ser la chica más extrovertida cuando estaba con Corey y los demás, pero sola me sentía indefensa, y más cuando se trataba de alguien como mi papá.

Respiro hondo, y dejo que mis miedos se desvanezcan temporalmente con un soplido, el suficiente como para no cagarla enfrente suya y que jamás me permita salir con ellos otra vez.

-Tenía un curso, ¿te lo había dicho no recuerdas?-le digo, con una indiferencia falsa pero que sonaba completamente convincente

-¿Un curso de tres días enteros?-me vuelve a preguntar, con poco convencimiento

-Sí, ya sabes cómo se ponen de quisquillosos cuando se trata de entrar en la preparatoria, más aun por mi escuela-dejo mi cuerpo reposar encima del respaldo del sofá de papá, mostrando confianza como Corey me había dicho

-Ya veo…¿y con quien te quedaste?-ya para ese entonces estaba subiendo las escaleras. Indiferencia para evitar sospechas cumplida

-Una amiga-le digo desde arriba, sonando cortante. Espero unos segundos por una respuesta, y al no recibir ninguna suelto un gran suspiro por el alivio

Entro por primera vez en mucho tiempo a mi cuarto, tiro mi mochila de la escuela sobre mi cama la cual ahora ya no estaba repleta por los libros, sino por, como diría Carrie-_Mi nuevo Outfit-_que sorprendentemente Amy se despojó para dármelo como un simple regalo, y eso que supuestamente sería el vestido que usaría en su graduación, faltan tres meses para la graduación, y eso es muy poco si pensamos en cuando tarda Amy y las demás en elegir un vestido de su gusto.

Era un cambio de aires bastante bruto, de una casa gigantesca a un cuarto minúsculo en la misma noche, o madrugada si contamos que me quedé hasta las tres de la mañana en la fiesta que todavía seguía hasta quien sabe qué hora. De todos modos no me importaban tanto los lujos, así que no era tanto problema el volver a la realidad, lo único que me podía emocionar ahora de estar en mi cuarto algo polvoriento por mis faltas es mi teléfono, me recuesto sobre mi cama, y me pongo a mensajear con Corey, hablaría con los demás pero, Drake y Amy de seguro están honrando a sus ancestros todavía, Lenny esta, como diría Coffe-_Demasiado pedo para hablar_-, ella y Carrie de seguro siguen disfrutando el poco fin de semana que quedaba aun con mi prematura ida, así que Corey seria, es una suerte que me haya dado su teléfono antes de irse con Lenny en sus hombros.

Pensaba que no regresaría hasta el lunes después de clases, Drake y los demás tenían planeado ir a ver una película y salir a cenar después pero realmente sentí que ya era suficiente para una novata como yo, además, Carrie estaría en cada una de esas, y eso significa más posibilidades de terminar debajo del agua si veo a Corey.

Me sentía relajada, como si hubiese descargado todo ese estrés acumulado en años de estudios y soledad, jamás me había sentido así de…ligera, ni cuando termino de leer un buen libro llego a sentirme así de bien como cuando salgo con Corey y los demás. Aun no puedo creer que e llegado tan lejos en tan poco.

Entonces mi teléfono suena, lo levanto y miro a la pantalla que ilumina mi oscura habitación y me fastidia un poco la vista, efectivamente, Corey me había respondido hace nada.

-La película acaba de terminar, ¿cómo estás tú?-leo en voz baja su mensaje, con un pequeño sonrojo que siempre tenía al pensar en el y su manera de mirarme. Le había preguntado antes que estaban haciendo-Bastante cansada-grabo mi voz y se la envío. Tenía mucha pereza de escribir

Espero unos segundos, impaciente y sin dejar de observar la pantalla, hasta que llegó su mensaje el cual era una nota de voz como la que yo le mandé hace nada.

-¿Tan cansada te dejé?, según yo ni siquiera nos besamos-dice su voz a través del mensaje del teléfono, riéndose al final al igual que yo. Amaba que me hablara así, me hacía pensar en querer golpear a Carrie por no ser tan dulce con el como el lo es conmigo

-¿Eres un idiota te lo han dicho?-le digo, en tono sarcástico mientras aun me reía entre dientes. Mando el mensaje con mi voz, en impaciente espera de que conteste

-Normalmente me golpean primero y después me lo repiten-finalmente responde

-Desearía que estuvieras aquí-debía de decirlo, o si no explotaría

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar tan veloces como mi ritmo cardiaco, no respondía, seguía conectado pero el maldito no respondía, inclusive me había llegado la notificación de que había recibido y leído el mensaje, lo cual en vez de relajarme como debería solo hizo que gritara en mi almohada para aislar el sonido.

Entonces mi cabeza empezó a crear miles de escenarios sin que yo se lo pidiera, algunos en donde finalmente Carrie descubrió nuestro pequeño secreto y le arrancó los pezones a Corey como el me dijo y ahora viene a por mi, u otros en donde se da cuenta de que no soy nadie en comparación de Carrie, me cuesta admitirlo pero no estoy a su altura, no estoy a la altura de nadie.

Quiero pensar a veces que cosas como esas no importan pero...no puedo dejar de pensar en lo fácil que sería quitarme del camino como el estorbo que soy. Soy una chica que nadie conocía hasta que su nombre salió de esa maldita caja mal decorada y que ahora solo me conocen como la chica que no se separa de Corey Swam…¡¿Cómo mierda quieren que me sienta eh?!, ¿¡cómo esperan que pueda ser algo en la vida de alguien tan importante como el?!...no existo para nadie, solo soy una chica con suerte, una que definitivamente tiene que acabar en algún momento, es imposible que alguien pueda mantenerse así tanto tiempo, a la sombra de alguien que ama, y si alguien lo a hecho desde aquí le mando mis felicitaciones, a logrado superar el infierno que yo estoy sufriendo.

De repente, siento como mi teléfono vuelve a vibrar. Era el.

-Hola Laney perdón, Carrie tomó mi teléfono para jugar y no pude contestarte hasta ahora-me dice, y casi al momento me pude sentir como una gran tonta, asquerosa inseguridad

-¿Qué le digo ahora?, no le puedo decir que casi lloro porque no me respondió al momento…Dios suena peor ahora que lo pienso-me digo a mi misma dentro de mi cabeza, nerviosa-Nada, había olvidado que te llamé la verdad-era la mejor excusa que tenía ¿vale?-¿Qué están haciendo ahora?

-Haber…Carrie está maquillándose junto a Amy en el baño del lugar, Lenny está consiguiendo el número de mesera-me narraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No me extrañó nada lo último-Y creo que Drake le está platicando a Coffe sobre todo lo que le hizo a Amy ayer en la noche, no estoy muy seguro la música está algo fuerte-lo estaba, lo cual era raro si supuestamente era un restaurante formal

-Creí que estaban en un restaurante elegante de esos-algo no cuadraba ahí-¿Estas en un bar?

-Restaurante-bar

-¿Cómo es que hicieron que Carrie cambiara de opinión?-que ella lo hiciera era muy raro, y supongo que es imposible que Corey la haya convencido, y eso que es su novio

-Igual me sorprende, dijo que no tenía ganas de ponerse unos tacones, la verdad no me importa mucho solo vine a despejarme un rato-me responde. Y bosteza, mostrando su cansancio acumulado por horas de abstinencia del sueño

-Creí que el gran Corey Riffin nunca dormía-digo, provocándole de manera juguetona

Había una leyenda, una muy estúpida leyenda que decía que una vez Corey aguantó una semana entera entre fiestas y afters, tan solo con píldoras y bebidas energéticas. Hay muchos rumores más de donde salió este, algunos más pirados que otros, recuerdo que hubo una época cuando todo el mundo sabía que el chico más importante de la escuela se había peleado con su escultural novia y decían que se habían peleado porque Carrie le sugirió que fornicaran junto a un perro…no quiero saber si eso es cierto, pero no lo creo, la gente inventa muchas cosas de las personas que odia, y Carrie seguramente es la de muchas.

-Es cansado ser yo-responde, liberando una leve risa y después bostezar otra vez

-Si claro, ¿la belleza consume mucha de tu energía?

-Deberías saberlo, tú eres preciosa-me dice. Y mi corazón se detuvo de repente por el impacto de esas palabras

Ninguna palabra podía salir de mi boca

-¿Te impactó la noticia verdad?-dijo, entre risas traviesas. Pareciera que estuviese conmigo ahora mismo y hubiera visto mi expresión

-Eres un idiota-le dije en broma por su ocurrencia. Y se ríe conmigo

-Lanes perdona pero tengo que irme, Carrie viene-dos milésimas después cuelga, sin despedirse pero entendía el riesgo que corríamos como para arriesgarnos en un simple adiós

Sin más me levanté de mi cama, rumbo al sanitario en donde me retire cada gramo de polvo que tenía en mi rostro y ojos que cubrían cada una de las imperfecciones de mi tersa cara, quedando un poco pegajosa y reseca hasta que vuelvo a enjuagarla y secarla con una toalla pequeña que tenía en mi deteriorado baño.

-Espero que mi tía venga y me ayudé a arreglarlo como prometió hace unos años-me digo a mi misma, nostálgica. No e sabido nada de ella en algunos años, tres para ser más especifica

Como cualquier persona agotada me pongo algo más cómodo para dormir, lo que no era algo muy exorbitante, solo eran unos shorts delgados de color amarillo y una blusa que hacia juego, y claro, no llevaba un jodidamente incomodo sostén.

Salgo del baño después de una rápida ducha y secarme, solo para llevarme un susto de muerte al ver a mi papá apoyado en el marco de la puerta de madera, viéndome con de mala manera, estaba enojado, y no sabía perfectamente el por qué.

-¡Dios papá!, casi me das un puto infarto-digo, entre fuertes arcadas de aire por el grito que pegué al verlo. Me tapo la boca al darme cuenta de lo que dije al frente de el

Era muy, muy, muy…muy extraño ver a mi papá aquí arriba, el nunca ha subido a mi habitación, siempre se la ha pasado abajo durmiendo o viendo la televisión cuando regresa de trabajar, pero jamás había puesto un pie sobre esas escaleras que lo traían hacia mí y el cuarto de huéspedes, era como si le tuviera miedo a las alturas, no tenía ni un sentido de que el estuviera aquí, jamás había usurpado mi privacidad de esa manera, ni siquiera mi madre cuando le dan ganas de platicar conmigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-me pregunta, con voz ronca y gruesa por culpa del tabaco y el alcohol que consumía. Era claro que lo escuchó, pero quería hacerme sentir vulnerable, y lo logró

Nunca, en ningún momento de mi vida e pasado por esa típica etapa de la adolescencia, la rebeldía, lo cual significaba que jamás le había levantado la voz a mi papá, ni siquiera maldecir en su cara, lo que por lo que veo era algo atroz para el.

Su vista se clava en mi teléfono que tenía agarrado en mi agitada mano izquierda, y lo toma con violencia.

-¿Escaparse de clases?, ¿irse a la playa?, ¿una fiesta sorpresa?,¿¡esto es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?!-me reclama poniendo la pantalla de mi móvil en mi cara, acechándome con unos ojos envueltos de lágrimas por la rabia

Podía decir cualquier cosa, perdón, no volverá a pasar, cualquier cosa pudo haber sido mejor que lo que mis labios expulsaron con ganas.

-¡¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa mi jodida vida?!-arremetí contra el, provocando la tormenta

-¡Me importa saber que has faltado a clases nada más por un montón de imbéciles que se creen que pueden vivir la vida sin responsabilidades!-con cada insulto provocaba que el otro gritará más fuerte

-¡Esos imbéciles son mejores personas que tú!-mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse por el desgaste de mi garganta

-¡CALLATE!-y me golpea con tanta fuerza como para aporrearme contra el piso-Mañana iras a la escuela-jamás lo había visto tan molesto, pero a la vez tan afligido-Y si descubro quienes son esos sujetos te juro que los matare-me amenaza, y por su rostro parece que espera una respuesta, pero lamentablemente estaba demasiado asustada y adolorida como para hablar-¿¡Me escuchaste!?-gritó el, provocando que yo soltará un chillido por el sobresalto. Se aleja, golpeando el suelo con sus pisadas

Era la primera vez que alguien me golpeaba con esa fuerza, tenía sostenido mi rostro con ambas manos por el palpitante dolor hasta que tuve que apoyarme con ellas para pararme, dándome cuenta en el trayecto el como una gran cantidad de sangre caía y manchaba el suelo. Inmediatamente corrí hacia mi espejo, para darme cuenta de que tenía una parte de mi pómulo derecho inflamado y rajado por lo que fue el anillo de bodas de mi papá. Definitivamente no tuvo algún cuidado sobre no lastimarme.

Hace bastante que no me sentía tan acosada por tantas miradas que sin importar la obviedad no se despegaban de mi al caminar por los pasillos blancos del instituto, escuchaba perfectamente cada uno de sus susurros, algunos suponiendo que Drake me golpeo, o que estaba tan ebria en alguna fiesta con Corey y los demás que terminé golpeándome con botellas de licor junto a otra zorra de ahí, definitivamente ya no era una simple sombra, todo el mundo sabía de mi existencia desde el día en el que salí nominada para ese dichoso concurso que dudo poder ganar teniendo a Carrie y demás chicas mucho más hermosas y seguramente con mejores padres de los míos. Siempre había querido tener amigos, amigos que me quieran y me ayuden a salir de mi coraza o por lo menos no ser invisible hasta para los conserjes, pero nunca pedí esto, jamás lo pedí.

-Por todos los cielos, Lanes, ¿qué te pasó?-me pregunta Lenny, preocupado al encontrarme en ese deplorable estado. Mi rostro estaba oculto en su pecho, lo había encontrado por mera casualidad, no me fijaba a donde iba debido a que mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo para ocultar un poco mi herida

-¿D-don-donde están Drake y Amy?-le pregunto, al borde el llanto por sentir finalmente el tacto amoroso de alguien después de lo de anoche

Realmente solo quería verlos a ellos primero que nadie, eran a los que les tenía más confianza del grupo, siempre han estado conmigo, desde un principio intentaron ser mis amigos sin la necesidad de que yo fuera alguien tan importante como ellos, es por eso que los quería tanto y solo quería que ellos me abrazaran un poco para no sentirme tan en la ruina.

-Lanes, Drake se fue esta mañana para su audición en Shining Unicorns, y el quiso que su novia la acompañara esta vez, lo siento no sé cuándo volverán-me dice, y aunque no lo estaba viendo a los ojos por su tono de voz sabía que estaba apenado

-Debes de estar de broma-bufo suavemente. Bendita mi suerte

-Te llevaré con Corey, de seguro querrás hablar con el-dijo, y tenía razón

Lenny buscó a Corey por todos lados, parecía que era mi escolta ya que desde que me tiene abrazada por el cuello todos esos susurros se habían ido, en vez de eso se habían convertido en saludos amables hacia él y sobre todo a mí, seguramente solo para agradarle a Lenny, pero el ya conocía perfectamente la actitud de los demás conforme a el, o a Carrie, o a cualquiera de la elite estudiantil, por lo que solamente los ignoraba y maldecía entre dientes por el hecho de que solamente me hablarán de manera agradable para verse bien. No se si sentirme poderosa por haber logrado lo que ellos hacen sin siquiera intentarlo, o solamente sentirme peor al saber que me tratan bien para recibir algo a cambio.

Corey estaba jugando al futbol junto a su equipo en el cual ya no se encontraba Drake ni sus fanáticas apoyándolo para luego ser asustadas por Amy, lo cual aunque puede sonar una estupidez hacia que el estadio se sintiera un poco vacío, como si le faltara algo, y era obvio el que.

Me senté junto a las gradas, esperando a que Lenny le hablara a su hermano el cual ahora mismo estaba en cuatro patas y caminaba de tal manera con un compañero, un poco pasado de peso en comparación suya, en su espalda. De seguro es una especie de entrenamiento o algo por el estilo, no estoy muy segura ni de cómo funciona este juego, lo único que logro entender que si te tiran al piso con el balón y tus rodillas tocan el suelo se contará como caída, si sus rodillas no lo hacen el jugador podrá seguir corriendo hasta que lo vuelvan a taclear.

Las animadoras están sentadas a unos metros al lado mío, puedo sentir como sus ojos me inspeccionan y sacan conclusiones de lo que me sucedió, intento ocultarme, me abrazo el estómago y oculto mi rostro adolorido y con lágrimas a punto de salir de nuevo al pensar que nada había cambiado en realidad, mi vida seguía siendo una vacío en donde la gente podía tirar su odio hacia mi sin ninguna retribución de parte mía, solo que esta vez dolía de verdad, ya ni yo me podía creer que mi propio papá me había golpeado de semejante manera y ni siquiera se preocupó la mañana siguiente por ver si estaba mejor aún después de haber llorado toda la noche en espera de algún consuelo que jamás llegó.

Entonces siento como alguien levanta mi rostro con delicadeza, por un instante pensé que era algún entrometido en busca de hacerme sentir peor, pero no fue así, era Corey, el cual apenas se dio cuenta de mí aspecto no dudo en abrazarme y ocultar su rostro entre mi cabello. No pude evitar las ganas de llorar apretando mis dientes al sentir el contacto humando, y mucho menos si se trataba de alguien que de verdad quería.

Después de un tiempo impreciso se separa, aun con los ojos un poco llorosos al igual que los míos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-me pregunta, con la voz algo ronca mientras se sentaba a lado mío. Para ese entonces las voces se habían extinguido de nuevo para convertirse en halagos estúpidos que ambos ignoramos

Me dedico a explicarle todo lo más detenidamente que pude, y sobre todo recordar sin que mi voz se quebrara de nuevo por la pena, exceptuando la parte en donde menciono que mi padre fue el que abusó de mi rostro. El se quedó inmóvil, escuchando cada una de mis palabras.

-Entonces, te golpearon, ¿pero quién?-sus ojos asustados rogaban una respuesta

-Mi papá-digo, soltando un suspiro lleno de todos mis pesares. Corey inmediatamente estalló en ira, levantándose de su lugar y apretando sus músculos tan fuerte que parecían que fueran a explotar si los tocabas con algo puntiagudo

Mi cabeza solo podía razonar la idea de que Corey estaba furioso, era algo obvio para cualquiera pero nadie más que yo sabría de quien, ya le había contado un poco a Corey sobre mi vida fuera del grupo y la escuela pero el siempre a parecido algo conforme de lo que pasa, con la condición de que esté bien, y esa condición fue rota.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que Corey cometiera alguna locura, conocía su carácter, era un chico sumamente tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que alguien lo provocara,¿ o tengo que mencionar aquella vez en la que ese sujeto me empujó en el cine y como Corey lo dejó?. Tenía miedo que le plantara la cara a mi padre, no por el hecho de que sean capaces de gritarse el uno al otro hasta el punto de llegar a la violencia, sino por su amenaza de matarlo si se lo encuentra dentro de la casa, lo conozco muy bien, es mi padre de todas maneras, y se que habla en serio.

Fue algo así como un impulso, uno muy patético, intenté abrazarlo y al principio lo logré evitando que saliera corriendo a matarse, lamentablemente por mi altura y torpeza resbalo y me caigo junto a el por las altas escaleras.

Esperaba cualquier cosa, un golpe, quizá un grito, lo que fuera, pero la caída inesperadamente fue más suave, no tanto como caer sobre una pila de plumas de pavorreal pero si lo suficiente como para no haber caído sobre roca pulida. Sip, de algún modo Corey había logrado amortiguar mi caída poniéndose abajo mía, no solo recibiendo el golpe por la altura sino también sumado por el de mi propio cuerpo y mis codos y rodillas hundidos en su pecho y estómago, y de algún modo el susto logró calmarlo.

No estaba muy segura del porqué, pero mi cuerpo me obligaba a reírme sin parar sin ningún motivo aparente, me sentía bien, quizá era eso lo que necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa, hablar. Entonces veo como el pecho de Corey empieza a saltar, demostrando que el también se estaba riendo aun por el golpe que se llevó.

-¿Pesas mucho lo sabias?-dice Corey, claramente buscando una reacción de enojo de parte mía, pero no funcionaria. Me ayuda a levantar

-De seguro estos son los que me hacen pesar cincuenta y dos kilos-le digo, del mismo modo sarcástico y burlón que el tenia refiriéndome y apuntando hacia mis pechos

-Vamos, te llevaré a clases-dijo, viéndome con esos ojos azules capaces de volver loca a cualquiera mientras me ofrecía tomar su mano, pero lamentablemente no podía darme ese lujo

-Corey yo-repentinamente su rostro se tornó triste, seguramente creía que lo rechazaría. Lo tomo de ambas manos y lo miro a los ojos para darle un poco de esa confianza que perdió-No podemos hacer algo como eso, si alguien nos ve podría decírselo a Carrie

-Tranquila, los únicos que están por aquí son los Skyriders, en otras palabras mi equipo y el de Drake, ellos no dirán nada-me responde, sonando muy muy convincente. Como odiaba cuando lo era

Era la primera vez en la que Corey y yo andábamos como pareja en público, aunque técnicamente no éramos nada serio por el tema de que estamos saliendo a hurtadillas de Carrie y de todo medio visual algo como poder tomarnos de las manos sin preocuparme de que alguien lo grite, lo publique en alguna red social como Realidades Peaceville y finalmente ir corriendo a decírselo a Carrie, eso o contárselo a sus amigos hasta que finalmente le llegue a ella y le corte los testículos a Corey para dárselos de comer a los cuervos, y a mi, pues no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que sería capaz de hacerme alguien como ella, teniendo tantas influencias, podría hacer cualquier cosa y seguir siendo una diosa.

Caminando junto a Corey, sin tener algún miedo de que ese grupo de mínimo cuarenta personas y algunas porristas (al parecer también contaban como parte del equipo, ósea gente que nos haría ese favor, o mejor dicho le harían ese favor a Corey) nos delataran, ¿qué tanto es realmente capaz de hacer Corey con tanta influencia?, todos los de la escuela (exceptuándome a mí y la demás Elite) eran como unos perritos obedientes buscando una muestra de afecto de su amo, es molesto, pero a la vez efectivo y malévolo, prácticamente todas estas personas están dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por agradar a Corey o a cualquiera de nosotros para ser lo que ellos mismos llaman la Elite Juvenil y tener una vida como la suya, y si lo pienso un poco, es el deseo mas egoísta que podría alguien querer, hacer cualquier cosa en busca de la aceptación del mas grande y poder experimental lo que el sin siquiera tener un agrado o afecto por el, despreciable, pero ridículamente aprovechable.

Las clases eran un poco más amenas que antes, por lo menos la mayoría en la que me tocaba con alguien del grupo, sin contar a Carrie claro, me hacían la vida mucho más alegre y divertida y aunque no llegaba a prestar tanta atención a mis clases como antes podía sentir lo que realmente era ser querida por alguien, ¿y eso es lo que realmente importa verdad?

Lenny me llevó en su convertible hasta mi casa cuando las clases terminaron, y al parecer si tenía razón, el auto era suyo, y no solo eso, al parecer el mismo lo compró gracias al dinero de trabajos de verano y demás tocadas ambientales que restaurantes de un regular prestigio le daba cada vez que asistía. Sinceramente pensé que sus padres se lo habían regalado por alguna razón o simplemente están tan forrados que se lo dieron como si fuera un juguete nuevo, pero Lenny no era tan…dependiente de ellos, le gustaba sentir a veces lo que era ganarse algo, otra cosa más que debo apuntar sobre las cosas malas que creía de la gente.

-Cuídate Lanes-me dice, para luego alejarse y perderse en el horizonte en rumbo hasta su hogar

No podía creer lo refrescada que me sentía aun después de las ocho horas de escuela, no me sentía agotada, ni estresada ni nada, solo quería llegar a mi habitación y seguir platicando con ellos hasta verlos mañana.

Abro la puerta, dejando que el frio de mi casa a causa de la falta de la calefacción me penetrase la piel.

-¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa!-grito, en busca en respuesta de mi madre, pero nadie responde

Ya habían pasado tres o cuatro días en los que no se nada de mi mamá, quizá solo no nos hemos topado.

Al entender que nadie me recibiría me voy corriendo hacia mi cuarto, ignorando completamente que mi papá estaba en su posición y que seguramente ya me había notado.

-¿Por qué tan apresurada?-me pregunta, enfadado como siempre. Tuve que pararme a escuchar

-¿Solo quiero descansar es tan complicado?-no estaba realmente cansada, pero si quería relajarme un poco. No se por qué dije eso, ni siquiera rondó por mi cabeza. Mi papá se queda callado unos segundos, sorprendido de mi resiente actitud rebelde

-¿No comerás nada?-me vuelve a preguntar, esta vez con una voz que irradiaba una ligera tristeza, pero por algún modo no me hacía sentir nada

-Comí con Lenny antes de venir papá-digo, y finalmente termino mi camino y me encierro en mi cuarto. ¿Por qué era tan cruel?

Me perturbaba un poco la idea de que salir con Corey y los demás me estuviera cambiando de mala manera, me han dado la suficiente fuerza como para poder hablar con la gente sin la necesidad de conocerlo antes (y eso para mí es un gran cambio) pero, si ellos me han ayudado a como dicen "revelar mi verdadero ser", ¿eso significa que no soy una buena persona como yo siempre creí serlo?, y más ahora que estoy a nada de avanzar un paso más en mi relación con Corey, ¿soy capaz de volverme como Carrie?

Me enjuago la cara después de bañarme, me miro al impecable espejo, dándome cuenta de el transcurso de la recuperación de mi ojo en el transcurso de un día, ya no estaba de color purpura, y mucho menos tan inflamado gracias a la pomada que tomé en la enfermería antes de que Lenny me llevara a casa, podía verse mucho mejor en comparación de ayer, pero aun así se veía mal, pero no hay nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda solucionar.

Salgo del baño mientras me acomodo un poco la toalla que cubría mis pocos desarrollados atributos que me distinguían entre ser una mujer o un chico (no sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace), y sucede por segunda vez el mismo acontecimiento de ayer, inclusive tuve el mismo respingo en el mismo lugar, ya no se si es una casualidad o todo es un plan estúpido de mi papá por torturarme a base de sobresaltos.

-¿Qué necesitas ahora?-le pregunto al momento de que pude volver a respirar, cortante mientras me alejaba con la toalla sostenida con mi mano derecha y buscaba algo de ropa con la cual dormir

-Hablar-responde el, con firmeza ante mi grosería. Me pongo las pantis pasándolas por debajo de mis piernas y la toalla. Dejo caer mi última protección entre la desnudes y la decencia y me pongo la blusa, de espaldas claro

Si lo sé, admito que odio desnudarme en público desde lo de la playa, pero cielos, es mi papá, inclusive me bañaba cuando era una bebé

Ya vestida camino hacia el, sin temor, ni por dentro ni por fuera de mi, solo estábamos el y yo solos y el por alguna razón tenía ganas de hablar, cosa que era muy extraña en el y espero que lo sepa.

-¿Ahora tienes ganas de hablar papi?-era la primera vez que le llamaba así, y sé que le dolió que fuera con este carácter, era lo que buscaba. El se queda callado, sabía que yo tenía razón

Papá se aclara la garganta después de un tiempo de parálisis que hasta me alcanzó para recostarme en mi cama.

-No pensaba volver a molestarte hoy, hasta que mencionaste a ese tal Lenny-se aclara y se apoya en la pared en donde solo me mira sin ninguna expresión facial reconocible

-Es mi problema con quienes decida salir

-¡No es tu problema Penn, es mi problema lo tienes claro!-grita mi padre, poniéndose autoritario

-¿Cómo va a ser tu problema?, lo único que te importa es que no repruebe ninguna materia en la escuela-dije, manteniendo la calma como Corey me aconsejó

-¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a salir con esos sujetos Laney!, ¡Son solo unos imbéciles que te arruinaran la vida!

-¿Arruinarme la vida?... ¿arru-arruinarme mí, vida?, ¡tú, fuiste el que me hizo así!-y finalmente, exploto-¡Es por tu puta culpa que tuviera miedo hasta para hablar contigo!-estábamos cara a cara, literalmente lagrimando por la ira

-¡Yo solo quise lo mejor para ti!

-¡Pues mira como me dejaste por tu estúpido pensar!-le muestro mi ojo, el cual con el maquillaje removido por culpa del agua demostraba lo cuan inflamado estaba aún-Por todos los cielos, ¿¡Por qué mamá ni siquiera se preocupó al saber que tu me golpeaste?!-grito al aire. La verdad era algo en que pensar

-¡Porque tu mamá nos abandonó niña está bien!, ¡es por tu jodida culpa y mi maldita obsesión de cumplirle la promesa a mis padres por lo que ella me dejó!-me grita, con un gran nudo en su garganta, seguramente por la tristeza de que el amor de su vida lo haya abandonado como el dijo

-¿Qué promesa?-le pregunto, con voz aun débil por la sorpresa y el repentino dolor de cabeza

Mis abuelos eran la única cosa que podía agradecer de mi familia, casi no tengo tíos y mis primos me evitan, nunca e sabido algo sobre mis abuelos maternos, mis padres de mi papá eran lo más parecido que tenía a un papá y una mamá. Ellos fueron los que me prometieron hace años que me ayudarían a remodelar mi habitación, y lo hicieron, pero no les alcanzó el tiempo para arreglar mi baño, es por eso que esta así y porque no lo arreglo por mi propia cuenta, los estoy esperando desde hace mucho para que lo hiciéramos juntos, como familia.

-Cuidar a una niña que ni siquiera es mi hija-dijo, en una voz tan baja pero tan penetrante que logró atravesar mi cordura-Un día tu madre regreso de una de sus aventuras, mas desorbitada que de costumbre-me comienza a explicar. Y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba congelada, con el cuerpo aterido por la noticia-No sabía ni siquiera lo que hizo la otra noche y no paraba de reírse, salió un par de veces más hasta que un día simplemente comenzó a vomitar muchas veces, preocupado la llevé a la clínica, y ahí fue donde me dieron la notica-mientras tanto yo solo podía imaginarme el escenario-Tu madre estaba embarazada, pero no de mí, y nunca supimos quién era el padre pero tus abuelos me hicieron prometer que te cuidaría

-¿Por qué no puedo simplemente vivir con ellos?-le pregunto, no se cómo salió esa pregunta, simplemente pasó por mi cabeza y lo terminé diciendo

-Porque están muertos, esa fue su última voluntad-eso fue lo peor que pude haber escuchado en mi vida

-No…no-me agarro la cabeza con fuerza, sentía que fuera a explotar-¡Me estas mintiendo!

-Es todo, no quiero volverte a ver con esos tipos, estas advertida-me dice, para luego simplemente abrir la puerta con intenciones de largarse. No lo dejaría

-¡No me vas a dejar así!-le grito molesta y lo sujeto de su grueso brazo. Necesitaba respuestas

-¡No me toques!-explota, y empieza lo peor. Me toma por la coronilla de mi blusa, levantándome levemente hasta pararme de puntas-¡Creo que no entiendes, lo que soy capaz de hacerles!-dice y me lanza bruscamente hacia mi cama, provocando que golpeara mi espalda fuertemente contra el respaldo de madera de mi cama. Suelto un chillido por el dolor

Ya estaba aterrada para ese instante, mi papá, no, un extraño me había abofeteado tan fuerte que hasta sangre ayer solo porque le insulté, y ahora no se qué es capaz de hacerme solo para demostrarme lo que le haría a Corey si lo desobedecía. Juro que quería correr, defenderme inclusive gritar en un intento de supervivencia, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podía hacer nada, solo podía esperar y aguantar todo lo que pudiese hasta que se desahogue, no importa que tan asustada esté, no debo gritar.

El se detiene, y yo para ese entonces tenía mis manos y piernas como protección, pero simplemente no le importó que estuviera protegiéndome, jala mis brazos, en búsqueda de mi rostro, pero no lo dejaba, forcejeábamos con tanta fuerza que inclusive termine con moretones en las piernas y rasguños en múltiples partes de mi cuerpo hasta que simplemente mi cuerpo cede por el cansancio. Me levanta, me tira en la cama y me estrangula con todas sus fuerzas, no podía respirar, y a ese paso seguramente me rompería el cuello.

Tenía que hacer algo, miro por todos lados y lo único que encuentro a mi disposición como defensa es una lámpara de noche, la sujeto y trato de tirar de ella pero no cedía, seguramente estaba enchufada y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para zafarla, segundo a segundo toda mi visión se volvía oscura, hasta que en al borde del colapso logro arrancar la lámpara y estampársela contra la cara, provocando el filo de la bombilla le hiciera mucho daño en el ojo, ahora estaba más furioso que nunca, pero al menos logré evitar que me matase.

Grita, alejándose y agarrándose con la mano izquierda su mejilla abierta y chorreante de sangre, me inspecciona, y yo solamente decido dejarme a su merced, no tenía alguna escapatoria y fuera lo que fuera que hiciera seguramente me dejaría aun peor, así que lo dejé acercarse, con mis ojos cubiertos con mis manos, hasta que finalmente sucede lo que él esperaba tanto.

Me da una paliza hasta dejarme inconsciente.

-Corey definitivamente va a matarlo-me dice Lenny, con un gran sentimiento de angustia mientras todavía me abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello

Me levante a duras penas esta mañana, mi ropa estaba manchada con su sangre al igual que mi rostro hinchado y rojizo por la cantidad de moretones que me provocó y mis brazos estaban llenos de marcas de sus dientes. Me sorprende que no me haya matado esa noche, mi propio padre fue el que intentó asfixiarme hasta la muerte, fue un milagro que haya podido irme de mi casa sin que se diera cuenta.

Lenny me encontró en la entrada del instituto y me llevó hasta la enfermería en sus brazos después de llevarse un buen susto. La enfermera me dio de tomar cientos de calmantes musculares y me untó varias pomadas para los moretones, me preguntó sobre el quien me había hecho todo esto, pude haberles dicho que fue mi papá el que me lo hizo, pero si lo hacía significaría que lo buscarían y seguramente lo llevarían a la cárcel por un intento de asesinato…es por eso que le mentí.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?-me pregunta Lenny después de que me había calmado lo suficiente como para poder hablar sin trabarme o llorar otra vez. Sinceramente ni yo estaba segura del porque

-No lo se, no lo se-reniego, ocultándome en sus brazos otra vez

No podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de llorar cada vez que mencionaba lo que sucedió la otra noche, fue como si todo mi mundo se me desmoronara encima de un solo tirón, mi mamá nos abandonó, descubrí que mis abuelos están muertos desde hace mucho, que soy una hija bastarda, y mi papá intentó matarme hace unas horas. No podía evitarlo, mi mundo se volcó en una sola noche.

Entonces Corey aparece por la puerta, alterado y con su mochila aun en colgada en su hombro.

Corey le pidió a su hermano que nos dejara solos, no me hubiese importado que Lenny estuviese conmigo mientras que le contaba toda la historia a Core, solo quería tener algo de compañía.

-Entonces tu papá te dijo que no eres su hija-me dice Corey, en tono pasivo y tranquilo. Más que un sosiego era como la paz antes de la tormenta

-Aja-le respondo, con voz débil mientras me acomodaba en su pecho. Nos la habíamos arreglado para recostarnos juntos en la camilla de la enfermería, no me había sentido tan cómoda en años

-¿Y tu mamá?-me vuelve a preguntar, con esperanzas de mejores noticias

-No sé nada de ella desde hace casi una semana-digo, y entonces esa tortura volvió

Me salté todas y cada una de las clases, no podía ver a nadie más a la cara más que a Corey, Lenny o Coffe, si ya hubo un gran estruendo por el incidente de ayer no puedo ni suponer lo que podría pasar si me ven cojeando llena de moretones por los pasillos. No quería salir, Corey se quedó conmigo toda la mañana, cantándome algunas de sus canciones que a hecho con Lenny, ayudándome a dormir un poco o haciéndome reír junto con Lenny y Coffe cuando me venían a ver (y no fueron pocas) para hacerme olvidar un instante lo que pasaba. El problema es que no podía estar todo el día encerrada en la enfermería, no por el hecho de que la enfermera me sacara, de hecho fue muy linda con respecto a eso y me dio suficiente privacidad y tiempo como para quedarme todo el día, pero estaba débil, y el problema era que mi mente no pensaba en algo más que en como tuve que golpearle a papá para evitar que me matase.

Fue difícil hacerme reaccionar, pero Corey me hizo entrar en razón casi a llantos para que me fuera a comer con el y los demás.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre mi y mis heridas que poco a poco regresaban a martirizarme un poco más a la par que todas la medicinas terminaban su efecto.

Entonces lo último que creí que pudo pasarme sucedió, Carrie me dirigió la palabra, llena de preocupación reflejada la flexión de sus ojos

-Lanes…¿te encuentras bien?-me dice. Y quizá estaba lo suficiente mente loca como para responderle

-Un poco mejor-le respondo, con una media sonrisa enmarcada en mi cara arañada

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte-para ese entonces ya todos los de nuestro pequeño grupo ya sabían todo lo que sucedió

-Ojala todos pudiéramos-agrega Corey, para finalmente darle un gran sorbo a su bebida

No tomé muy en cuenta el tiempo que pasó, me reí, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había logrado, y perdido también, recordé todas las cosas lindas que habían hecho Corey y los demás por mi en tan poco tiempo, y también recordé todas esas noches en las que no tenía a nadie a quien contarle todo lo que había hecho durante el día. En menos de lo que pensé Corey me había llevado hasta casa en el auto de su hermano de cabellos de coliflor, y no me había dado cuenta de cómo el tiempo atmosférico había cambiado bruscamente en cuestión de horas, quizá estaba demasiado metida en mi propia cabeza hasta este momento, pero era la primera vez que veía que había comenzado a nevar, y ya el frio lograba hacerme temblar.

Mis pies se hunden en la densa y casi cristalina nieve recién caída del cielo, haciéndome temblar aun teniendo dos capas cubriéndome los pies provocando que la baja temperatura se esparciera a todas las partes de mi cuerpo, de seguro ahora mi rostro esta súper enrojecido debido al frio. Me tapo la boca con mis manos y expulso un poco de aire caliente con esperanzas de que el entumecimiento se fuera un poco, pero era casi inútil el cubrirse del frio con ropa "tan veraniega".

De repente, veo como Corey abre el maletero del auto de Lenny. Lo miro expectante mientras que la nieve que aun caía entraba por ahí y seguramente se estaba acumulando en el tiempo en el que Core busca algo con desesperación.

Corey saca un bate de beisbol del maletero para luego cerrarlo y encaminarse hacia la puerta de mi casa si ninguna intención de parar. Era más que claro que quería cobrar cuentas desde la ultima vez, no podía dejarlo.

-Core, Core, Core, ¡Core!-grito su nombre repentinas veces mientras que lo perseguía e intentaba hacerlo parar, pero nada lo hacía retroceder-Para-digo, para literalmente ponerme enfrente suya e intentar detenerlo con mi cuerpo, pero simplemente la diferencia de fuerzas era inigualable provocando que mis zapatos barrieran mucha nieve hasta acumularse en mis pantorrillas

Corey me retira bruscamente pero sin provocarme un daño significativo, para después tomar el bate y estamparlo contra la puerta de mi casa al ver que no podía abrirse, estaba crepitando en ira.

Gracias al cielo nadie abrió jamás, haciendo que por mi cabeza ronde la idea de que finalmente mi papá me había dejado completamente sola finalmente.

-¡¿Graa, como mierda puedes vivir con ese monstruo?!-me grita entre gruñidos aun estrepitantes por la cólera

-El no era así ¿vale?-digo, triste y con las lágrimas a nada de salir de nuevo-Antes…antes el hubiese hecho todo por mi-mis piernas ceden, dejándome caer en la esponjosa pero gélida nieve blanca. Corey se sienta junto a mi-Antes…antes mi mamá me cantaba todas las noches mientras mi papá me abrazaba en mi cama hasta el punto que ambos nos quedábamos dormidos-una fría gota de agua que provino de lo más oculto de mis pesares

Hubo un leve tiempo de silencio después de que dije eso, no era incomodo, simplemente se me habían acabado las palabras, todo se me había acabado en cuestión de horas.

-No eres la única con una vida difícil-me dice Corey, no como un reclamo, más bien como un apoyo para que entendiera que todos teníamos problemas iguales o peores al mío-Mis padres se la pasan peleando día y noche, jamás me ocultaron nada, desde que era un niño me dijeron que aun siendo mis padres no debería de esperar nada de ellos, jamás tuve la oportunidad de ser un niño, solo escuchaba gritos, solo escuchaba como se golpeaban todas las noches para luego irse a sus cuartos y dormir separados, y yo solo podía dedicarme a escuchar toda la noche el cómo lloraban y decían repentinamente que lo sentían

El silencio volvió.

Cerré mis ojos, respiro tranquilamente y me dejo caer en las piernas de mi pareja sin saber que más decir, habíamos hecho algo mucho más íntimo que confesarnos nuestros sentimientos, habíamos revelado nuestros propios defectos, nuestras propias cadenas que llevaremos por mucho tiempo, no había nada más que decir o hacer, solo comprender el cómo se sentía el otro.

Unos gemidos logran atravesar mi subconsciente, y por mucho que lo medite dentro de mi cabeza estaba segura que no era yo.

Era Corey, el cual por primera vez había decidido llorar, no solo junto a mí, sino frente a alguien. Y no pude evitar seguirlo, era demasiado como para no seguirle el paso.

Solo estábamos el y yo, solos contra un mundo lleno de personas que solo te ayudaran porque quieren tener tu vida, creyendo que es perfecta, y me incluyo cuando me refiero a que fui una de las ingenuas que pensó durante mucho tiempo que personas como Drake, como Carrie, como Amy, como cualquiera ellos vivían una vida…perfecta, pero no es así…no es así, al fin y al cabo solo somos un montón de seres humanos que fueron lo suficientemente afortunados como para ser envidiados.

Podía jurar que era la primera vez que estábamos tan juntos, la cercanía era tanta después de aquel momento de desahogo que no sentíamos el frio en nuestros cuerpos, solo el calor que producía mi cuerpo al estar tan cerca de él, el calor provocado por estar tan cerca de la persona que amo.

Estábamos tan, tan cerca, podía ver como su respiración se alborotaba, como el aire caliente se volvía gas por culpa del frio, estaba emocionado, sentía lo mismo que yo. Estábamos a nada, una pequeña brisa y nuestros labios se hubiesen tocado, pero no podía hacerlo, no todavía.

-No Core, espera-le digo, alejándome prácticamente nada de su zona vital-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo correcto?

-Laney-me dice, profundo y decidido mientras pasaba su fría mano por mi tersa mejilla-No lo estoy-y finalmente sucede

Podía estar nevando, podían dolerme como el infierno cada una de mis heridas, podía estar lo suficientemente loca como para salir con la única persona con la que no debería, podría imaginarme miles de escenarios distintos a este, en donde mis padres no me hayan dejado, en donde Corey no tuviese un demonio como novia interponiéndose entre nosotros, en donde todo el mundo no quisiera verme en la ruina… sin embargo no era así, y no lo sería jamás, y así era perfecto, no podría imaginarme otra persona con la cual compartir mi primer momento de verdadero afecto. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo… y me alegra de que esta sea la mía.

* * *

Antes de que prendan las antorchas por tardar, admítanlo, han esperado este maldito momento desde hace mucho no me engañan xD

Tengo que admitirlo, no me había sentido tan mal después de acabar un capitulo desde "Diario de una antigua loca", y lo tengo que decir, no había hecho uno tan lleno de emociones desde que hago "El mundo en mi contra", lloré, en serio, lloré, y eso esta bien, logré meterme en mi propia historia, logre hacer real lo que estaba oculto dentro de mi imaginación, me hizo sentir calmado, con rabia, lleno de rencor y sobre todo me hizo sentir muy, muy pequeño. No me cansaré de decírselos chicos, amo lo que hago, y no quiero dejar de hacerlo, no importa que tan feo lo vea, no quiero perder este mundo dentro de mi cabeza, no quiero que un día para otro todas estas vidas que tengo dentro de mi mente se extingan, gente que e aprendido a querer y a odiar, gente inspirada en mi vida diaria, tanto en los pesares como en las alegrías. Ustedes como mucha mas gente son todo para mi, los quiero.

A los reviews:

Bere-grojfan55: Me alegra mucho escuchar que te guste, y por cierto, amalo por Dios, Drake es una amor de persona xD

MAYTHEKILLER03: Saber que aunque no sea físicamente logro alegrar a las personas me llena de dicha, me hace sentir gigante y lleno de vida, como todos deberían de sentirse siempre, pero como dije, me alegra saber que si tenías algún problema ahora pude o quizá pude hacer que se te olvidara con mayor facilidad.

Alejo-Cacao: No te voy a mentir, a veces también me sorprendo al ver como me e logrado superar desde el primer día en el que decidí subir un fic aquí, es simplemente maravilloso, gracias:)

Diana Argn: Que todos los capítulos tengan ese toque cómico y a la vez pícaro es lo que hace este fic lo que es, pero como toda vida corriente (la cual intento recrear y hacer lo mas acertadamente posible aquí) tiene que haber momentos bajos, pero siempre el mismo tiempo solucionará las cosas, se los prometo;)

La Loca Yuuki: No has subido nada de Steven Universe eh? xD

Muchas gracias, aun faltan algunos capítulos llenos de cambios, solo sean pacientes:*

abbey roe: Haber...como te explico esto xD,¿Recuerdas la parte en la que Drake mencionó ser bisexual?,¿si?,¿ahora recuerdas que Drake soy pero un poco exagerado?, ¿¡ahora todo tiene sentido con lo de los vestidos?!xD

Por cierto, la fiesta de Drake del capitulo anterior, pues esa era la idea, que pareciera un putero xD, pero aunque no me lo creas si e ido a fiestas así, y créeme que no son muy distintas a lo que les escribí, solo que en estas nadie conoce lo que es un cuarto cuando se trata de multiplicarse xD

No hagan lo que yo niños, en serio._.

BossMtz: ¡No lo seeeee! (los que hayan visto la serie de Tontacos Medievales entenderán esta frase xD)


	6. Debajo de las sabanas

**Advertencia: Se que ya no acostumbro a hacer esto pero, prefiero decirlo ahora. **

**Este capitulo tiene material sexual frente, por lo que imploro discreción o por lo menos entendimiento, sin embargo, imploro (no me gustar usar la misma palabra dos veces en una oración pero bueh) que se lea de cabo a rabo, debido a que tiene una gran importancia conforme a la trama y al desarrollo de los personajes.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Debajo de las sabanas

-¿Cómo se llama el equipo al que Drake quiere entrar?-le pregunto a Corey con curiosidad. Acurrucándome más entre sus piernas mientras estábamos sentados en el piso con algunas almohadas

Corey y yo veíamos la televisión en mi casa, había estado esperando una semana entera desde que supe que Drake y Amy se fueron a Nueva París para las audiciones de futbol americano de Drake y algunos más integrantes de Skyriders, tengo entendido que "la liga internacional de no se qué" tenía la costumbre de poner a los nuevos talentos a jugar contra ellos para saber quiénes tendrán el prestigio de un contrato por varios años en los mejores equipos del mundo. Era algo así como una batalla entre los mejores del mundo para los mejores del mundo.

-Shining Unicorns-me responde, concentrándose en la pantalla. Menudos nombres ridículos se les ocurren a los deportistas

Corey estaba completamente embobado en la pantalla, y eso que Drake aun no salía.

-Entonces…¿Drake entraría al equipo si le gana al otro?-le pregunto a mi "pareja", en busca de una plática ya que solo esperar me aburría

-Según lo que dijo su mensaje así es-dijo y me pasó su teléfono, aun sin dejar de observar la tele. Lo cojo y efectivamente, explicaba en palabras más complejas lo que Corey me resumió

De repente, la televisión finalmente transmitió lo que estábamos esperando desde hace más de veinte minutos. Mostrando como era costumbre, un estrafalario clip de inicio mostrando a los mejores atletas de la temporada, no solo del futbol, sino que al igual de otras múltiples disciplinas como el tenis o la natación, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, mostrando a dos a dos conductores, uno algo canoso, demostrando su veteranía, y otro, un poco más joven, trajeados y sonriendo de una manera muy convincente comparando a las mandíbulas chirriantes de las conductoras de los programas de horario matutino.

-Bienvenidos, hemos estado esperando durante todo el año a esta fecha, el día en el que los nuevos reclutas demostrarán si realmente merecen la gloria-dijo el conductor de apariencia joven, emocionado, demostrando que de verdad era un fan de estas situaciones y de ese deporte-¿Qué dices tú Boris?-le pregunta a su compañero de mayor edad, pasándole el protagonismo de la cámara

-Que estoy emocionado Steven, ahora vamos con los jugadores que han logrado calificar para competir y ganarse su lugar en lo más alto-dice, para luego sonreírle a la cámara hasta que esta cambió de imagen

Entonces un montón de imágenes empezaron a proyectarse, jugador tras jugador, perfil tras perfil, y ninguno era Drake, de hecho, no reconocía a ninguno, y eso que conocía a dos o tres pero ninguno de ellos era de Skyriders, y estaban proyectándolos.

-Oye Corey, ¿Por qué pasan a esos jugadores si no son de Skyriders?-le pregunto a Corey, confundida mientras apuntaba a la pantalla que todavía pasaba a un tal Erick. El, se desconcentra por un segundo y me presta atención finalmente

-Skyriders es un equipo que está repartido por todo el país gracias a su popularidad-dijo, y me imaginé a más de un equipo de niños de siete u ocho años pagando por formar de uno de los equipos de futbol americano más famosos del país-En la escuela fue donde comenzó todo hace poco más de treinta años

Pasados unos larguísimos diez minutos, y finalmente cuando esperé que Drake realmente apareciera de una vez por todas…pues sucedió, pero no fue como me esperaba, no fue algo tan monótono o rutinario como los otros de Skyriders y el equipo contra el que jugarán. Drake apareció con otro jugador, el cual su rostro pálido y facciones fuertes implantaba rudeza la cual era apaciguada por una sonrisa más que cautivante. Por un momento pensé el preguntarle a Core sobre quien era, pero preferí esperar a que Steven y Boris me lo dijeran.

Estaba tan metida en mis juzgamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que aquel par ya había comenzado a hablar de esos dos.

-Y que este es el segundo año consecutivo en el que Aris Maclowd entra a la categoría, cosa que no se ha visto más que con su rival de Skyriders el cual aun siendo de menor edad que el ha logrado darle una pelea espectacular-le comenta Steven a su compañero, emocionado-Yo estoy a favor de Aris esta vez Boris, ¿pero qué hay de ti?-le pregunta

-Sinceramente, aunque parezca una técnica de farándula barata-dice, riéndose mientras hablaba demostrando su sinceridad-Apoyo a Drake, es el mejor coreback que hemos visto desde que calificó para la competencia el año pasado, demostrando que aun siendo de los jugadores más jóvenes que han tocado esta chanca puede estar a la altura de los más grandes

-Por supuesto que puede Boris, pero por que no mejor vemos sus antiguos partidos fuera y dentro de este estadio en el que Drake se enfrenta al Linebacker de sus pesadillas-dice, y sonríe para repetir el proceso

Juro que tuve el mayor susto de mi vida al ver a Aris en su totalidad, su rostro era la perfecta representación de su cuerpo, de piernas y brazos gruesísimos y que cualquier físico culturista podría envidiar por su definición, un abdomen sobresaliente y una espalda monstruosa, resaltando perfectamente que no era una defensa por nada.

Jamás pensé ver a Drake ser humillado de tal manera, en cada escena en la que esos dos chochaban en casi todas parecía que Drake hubiese tacleado un tren o simplemente parecía chocar contra una pared de acero. Eso, o en otras simplemente aprovechaba el ser más rápido para esquivarlo.

-¿Ahora qué me dices Boris?,¿Drake será finalmente capaz de derrotar a esta bestia proveniente de Minnesota?-le pregunta Steven a su compañero, sonriéndole de manera competitiva

-Aunque no me creas, estoy seguro de que este año podrá, ¿has visto como entrenó toda la temporada para ser capaz de ganarle?-le pregunta, en la misma postura

-Claro, pero de todas maneras vamos a verlo-dijo, y por tercera vez volvió a la posición de cambio de escena

Drake apareció primero, en un gimnasio sin nada que cubriera su explosivo cuerpo de dieciséis (en ese tiempo) años completamente sudado y ligeramente rojizo debido al esfuerzo. Drake estaba rodeado con algunos de los jugadores que vi en la presentación, los cuales entre ellos se encontraba Lenny, eso me extraño bastante, pero dudo que pudiera preguntarle algo a Corey en ese momento. La mayoría de los jugadores estaban grabando a Drake con sus celulares, demostrando que era toda una sensación en el equipo.

Drake se voltea hacia la cámara, en donde habla.

-Aris, es la primera vez que alguien me obliga a entrenar solo para vencerlo-dice, suspirando por el cansancio. Y sonríe de oreja a oreja-Espero que hagas lo mismo-la escena cambia

De un momento para otro Drake ya tenía la barra en la parte superior de su definida espalda. De la pantalla salió un encuadre en donde apuntaba el peso que tenía la barra, el cual sorprendentemente era de cuatrocientos cuarenta y siete libras, o más de doscientos dos kilogramos. No sabía si de verdad sería capaz de hacer una sentadilla con semejante peso encima, pero contando la impulsividad y competitividad de Drake sabía que era capaz de tirarse de cabeza de la quebrada si ese tal Aris lo hacía o lo retara, ahora multiplíquenle las ganas que tiene de ganarse ese lugar en el equipo de sus sueños, era más que claro que iba a hacerlo.

Y de repente, Drake levanta la barra con ese gran peso de modo que estaba perfectamente erguido, para ese entonces su rostro parecía que fuera a explotar por el esfuerzo al igual que su abdomen que si no fuera por el cinturón que lo cubría hubiese reventado. Da unos pasos para atrás, y la cámara hace lo mismo, nadie habla, ni siquiera el entrevistador, todos graban, algunos con su teléfono (en especial Lenny) y otros con la cámara, pero Drake ni se inmutaba, lucia como en un trance, su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío. Entonces, comienza a bajar lentamente, sus piernas tiemblan por el esfuerzo que él mismo les está obligando a hacer hasta que llega a una posición menor que noventa grados, y, muy lentamente, sube, pero era como si estuvieses forzando a un automóvil a remolcar a un tren, era capaz, pero era muy muy lento y sus gritos de esfuerzo eran increíbles, hasta que, de un último tirón lleno de pujanza, la levantó, y con una respiración agitadísima la regresa a su base con la ayuda de varios de sus compañeros.

Entonces, Drake cae. Y todos comienzan a reírse, lo cual fue un alivio ya que al principio me preocupe de que se hubiese desmayado, pero era solo que no soportaba más las piernas.

-Y ese fue Drake en su prueba de fuerza-dijo el entrevistador, volviéndose a la cámara cuando terminó su momento de asombrarse

-¡Mis nalgas me queman!-gritó Drake con todas sus fuerzas justo cuando aquel sujeto terminó de hablar, provocando que como siempre todos los que estaban alrededor se partieran en dos por la risa. Yo estaba igual

Pasaron una especial de Aris también, solo que haciendo algo llamado Peso Muerto. Luego de ello, fueron intercalando escenas de sus distintos entrenamientos, subiendo las gradas de la escuela con peso en la espalda por parte de Drake, haciendo abdominales colgado de las manos de una barra por parte de Aris, Drake tacleando una especie de muñeco con ruedas de color rojo con varias personas encima para aumentar su firmeza, Aris empujando autos desde una calle ligeramente inclinada y más cosas que yo en mi vida sería capaz de hacer.

La televisión cambia de escena, los comerciales llegaron después del pequeño documental que la cadena se sacó para mostrar a las jóvenes promesas. Y yo ya quería estirar las piernas.

Me levanto del regazo de Corey, y estiro mis brazos mientras dejo salir aire caliente de mi boca, la cual, parecía convertirse en humo saliente de una caldera por culpa del frio invernal de las fechas.

-¿Oye cielo quieres algo de comer?-le pregunto a Corey, algo adormilada pero hambrienta. El, asienta con la cabeza y me vuelve a llenar de energías con su sonrisa perfecta

Meto mis manos en mi bolsa que estaba en mi abdomen del suéter rosado que traía, en busca de algo de calor mientras arrastraba mis pies envueltos en unos suaves calcetines blancos sobre el piso helado hasta llegar a la cocina.

Pongo a calentar algo de agua para hacer algo de café para mí y para Corey. Tocaba esperar un poco.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido este último par de meses, mucho más esta semana después de que mi mamá me abandonó con lo que resultó ser mi padrastro el cual luego de golpearme no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Lo veo todos los días antes de irse al trabajo, y aunque no toquemos palabra a menos de que sea algo indispensable, de algún modo sé que él está triste, pero no sé si es porque el amor de su vida finalmente lo abandonó o es porque me perdió como hija, o al menos eso quiero, separarme de él aunque parezca imposible emanciparse completamente de alguien que te amó cuando nadie lo hizo en los malos momentos, definitivamente me llevará más de una semana el lograrlo, y aun no estoy segura si de verdad quiero hacerlo.

De cualquier modo no todo iba tan mal, desde que Corey y yo nos besamos por primera vez hace unos días nos hemos vuelto inseparables, y tengo que admitir que ahora la idea de que sabiendo nuestra relación era quizá la más polémica en la historia de la escuela me encanta, me excita de tal modo que cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de arriesgarme me tiró encima de él y me lo como a besos en medio del parque sin importar quién nos mirase, de seguro es un poco enfermizo, pero me encanta esa sensación de peligro, y mucho más si es con Corey con el que lo hago.

El agua había hervido lo suficiente, así que apago la estufa de gas y con mis manos cubiertas con mi suéter agarro del mango el contenedor donde estaba el agua hirviente, vertiendo todo el líquido dentro de una tasa color rojo y verde con un gran dibujo de una sandía y otra blanca repleta de pequeños corazones de color rojo. Pongo ambas tazas encima de pequeños platos para evitar un desastre y hago la mescla de los ingredientes hasta obtener dos tazas de café bastante dulces.

Abro la alacena y saco de ella un gran pan de zanahoria, el cual corto en varios pedazos con un cuchillo de mantequilla que tenía a la mano, dejando finalmente toda la ardiente merienda en una gran charola metálica.

Me estaba arriesgando demasiado al traer a Corey a mi casa hoy.

Esta mañana fue muy tranquila en comparación a las otras, mi papá se había ido temprano, Lenny me llevó a la escuela en su auto para evitar que me congelase y justo cuando puse un pie en el instituto Corey apareció, diciéndome bastante emocionado que su novia se había resfriado a causa del cambio del clima tan repentino. En pocas palabras, nos la pasamos besándonos en los vestidores de Skyriders durante unas dos horas, definitivamente no es el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero no podía poner tanto a prueba mi suerte, por lo que Skyriders siempre será como un bunker en donde puedo ser yo misma con Corey.

La suerte me siguió sonriendo, mi maestro de raíces latinas que me tocaba en el último modulo se había enfermado también por culpa del clima, y como Corey y Lenny estaban conmigo en esa clase, pues…henos aquí, arriesgándonos hasta la hora que mi papá llegase del trabajo, aunque podía estar más o menos tranquila, de cualquier forma sale hasta la noche.

Llego hasta la sala en donde Corey aún estaba acomodado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyando su espalda contra el soporte de pies del sillón y con su rostro levemente iluminado por la luz de su teléfono.

Lo pateo con suavidad para que se dé cuenta de mi presencia, a lo cual el, al verme llevando toda ese carga se dispuso a agarrarlo por mi mientras que yo me sentaba y el dejaba la charola en la mesa de centro.

Entonces, la televisión volvió a proyectar el programa en donde Drake estaba.

-Perfecto Boris, ahora que ya vimos los videos de los favoritos, ¿sigues pensado que Drake será capaz de vencer a Aris?-dijo Steven al instante que la cámara volvió a concentrarse en el

-Efectivamente-respondió, y de repente lleva su mano a su oreja derecha, desconcertado, para que después de unos segundos volviera a su rostro permanentemente sonriente-Quien lo diría, por la plática se nos pasó el tiempo volando, vamos con el partido

Múltiples emociones pasaron por mi mente en un relativamente corto lapso de tiempo, ira, alegría, tristeza, euforia, ganas de tragarme mi propia lengua debido a que el no hacia lo que le pidiese ni a gritos. Definitivamente jamás pensé que me pondría así por ver deportes con mi "novio", de hecho pensé completamente que el que terminaría gritándole a la televisión sin algún sentido o razón seria el debido a que tiene más experiencia que yo, supongo que es porque realmente no quiero que Drake pierda, además me emociona y me alegra mucho por el que tenga una oportunidad como esa.

Drake y Aris no se habían encontrado, sus miradas al evitarse estratégicamente demostraban aires de respeto a la par de un rápido análisis, haciendo que cada minuto del partido esperase más y más su encuentro, era como esperar el evento principal, aunque no estaba segura de que si quería ver como Drake derrotaba a Aris o como Aris aplastara a Drake. Definitivamente ver deportes me hace violenta, debo tomar en cuenta eso la próxima vez que Corey me lo proponga en una cita.

-Y Aris tiene el balón en las ultimas veinte yardas-narra Boris emocionado y con voz típica de narrador deportivo-¡Y Drake está cerca!, ¡lo intentará, lo intentará!, ¡señores agarren a sus hijos o dénselos a un extraño que esto es lo que todos hemos estado esperando!-mi rostro estaba pegado a la televisión por el estrés y la desesperación. Corey seguramente no puede ver nada por mi culpa, pero hasta ahora no me a dicho nada-¡Drake está a nada!

Aris lo esquiva, dando un ágil giro hacia la izquierda para luego volver a preparar su lanzamiento.

-¡Golpea-a ese-hijo-de puta!-digo intercalando golpes a la pantalla del televisor con mi frente

Y como si me hubiese escuchado, Drake, planta las suelas de sus zapatos en el pasto, dejando su marca por la presión que tuvo que dar para lograr voltearse a tiempo y ponérsele delante, en donde finalmente la física y la competitividad reaccionarían.

Drake golpea, y Aris sin mucho esfuerzo logra seguir su avance, levantando a Drake por el encima suya y cayendo de espalas.

Mis manos se fueron directamente a mi boca por el susto, Drake gritaba mientras se agarraba un punto específico de su espalda con sus manos. Sea lo que sea que tenga la estaba causando mucho dolor, y eso podría significar la derrota debido a la anotación que Aris logró después de rebasar a Drake, si no se levantaba de algún modo era más que obvio que no lo lograría, lo que significaría un año entero entrenando para nada.

De repente, entre la multitud del publico Amy hace presencia, ignorando a los guardias replicando más de una vez que su novio era el que estaba lastimado, hasta que finalmente ambos estaban reunidos. Amy estaba a nada de llorar, sus ojos no lagrimeaban pero la conocía lo suficiente para leer sus facciones. Yo igual lo estaría en su lugar, Drake acababa de recibir un golpe semejante al que un caballo puede darte con una patada.

-Nos acaban de informar que lamentablemente si Drake no se para en los próximos dos minutos será descalificado de la competencia-nada Boris, apenado-Y opinando, no como comenta lista sino como fanático-dijo, quitándose los grandes cascos que traía en las orejas-Este es el típico momento en el que lo único que podemos hacer es rezar y animarlo para que pueda seguir maravillándonos

Había tanto silencio en el estadio que incluso parte de él se había traspasado a mi casa, en donde lo único que yo escuchaba era mi relajada respiración al igual que la de cada uno de los espectadores del estadio, con la ayuda de los sofisticadísimos sistemas de sonido que poseía una marca internacional de un deporte popular. Y realmente comenzaba a desesperarme a la par que mis emociones volvían a dispararse como cañones buscando combate.

Entonces, la cámara vuelve a enfocarse en Drake y Amy, ella solo sonreía, seguramente Drake ya hubiese una manera de volver chistosa toda la situación, no sería nada raro en alguien como el. Y como si nada, se levanta con la ayuda de su novia, la cual reflejaba en su apretado rostro el cuán difícil era levantar a alguien tan grande como el, pero como dicen-Por el amor todo-

Drake está en pie, y le demuestra a todo el mundo que estaba listo para recibir una última embestida. Ahora era todo o nada, si no lograba anotar dos en menos de cuarenta y dos segundos Skyriders perdería contra Rockrinos, lo que en otras palabras sería perder una oportunidad única en su vida de hacer lo que realmente aman con las personas que admiran.

El, se pone de nuevo en su posición, demostrando algo de corte al momento de que tuvo que inclinarse y prepararse para pedir el balón. El balón sale disparado debajo de las piernas de su compañero y Drake da unos pasos hacia atrás, apuntando falsamente hacia la zona anotación donde estaba un compañero suyo de estómago grueso para que varios creyeran que lanzaría, en cuanto esto sucedió el se dio a la carrera de correr para anotar por su cuenta, pero lamentablemente no se lo pondrían tan fácil.

Aris conocía cada una de sus tácticas, ya que había predicho el falso lanzamiento y la zona en donde se despejaría para esperarlo ahí mismo y detenerlo como el guard que era.

Pasó todo en un corto lapso de tiempo, la embestida, su agarre, su levantamiento y finalmente el milagroso aterrizaje. Aris había vuelto a arrasar a mi Drake, solo que por un gran golpe de suerte, o quizá él ya lo tenía todo planeado, terminó siendo impulsado hasta la zona de anotación en donde sus rodillas finalmente lograron tocar el suelo, haciendo toda la maniobra valida.

El público enardece. Y yo, abrazo a Corey con tanta fuerza que al momento de separarnos fue tan incómodo que él tuvo que darme un pequeño beso para relajarme. Por mi podría sentirme incomoda todo el día si recibiría eso a cambio.

Podría haber pasado lo más descabellado en la historia del universo, pero de cualquier modo nos distrajo de lo que en verdad pasaba, el árbitro tocó su silbato acabando el partido, terminando en un rotundo empate.

Como cuando no se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer más que jugar con tus dedos mientras miras la infinidad de la pintura blanca cuarteada del techo, intentando crear un tema de conversación en tu cabeza el cual te ayudase a descansar un poco del silencio, pero como siempre no se te ocurre nada. Aunque, no me venía mal algo de tranquilidad como esta, una especie de normalidad que me hacía bien, fuera de fiestas de proporciones irreales, líos amorosos, perdidas de las que no estas segura de que realmente un día lograrás superar, solo necesitaba un respiro que me dejara poner mis pies sobre la tierra en donde pudiese prepararme para lo que viniera a continuación, además, ¿qué más podría pasarme a mí?

-¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?-le digo a Corey. Sinceramente hubiese preferido que ese pensamiento no se me escapara. Corey, hace un gemido de duda, era más que claro que no entendía-Me refiero a que…no sé qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo, si no los tuviera a ustedes-y me cerebro me bombardea con miles de situaciones, cada una más deprimente que la anterior, haciéndome sentir irrefutablemente rechazada por todo el mundo

Corey se levanta de repente, poniéndose enfrente mía mientras me ofrecía su mano, sonriéndome.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto, confundida mientras me levantaba y entrelazábamos los dedos. Y sin ningún previo aviso, me besa, dejándome mareada y atontada por el disfrute y su gala de habilidad-¿Por qué fue eso?, no digo que no me haya gustado pero por qué-digo, entre risas nerviosas

No me respondió, es más, solo se dedicó a sonreírme de una manera tan pura que me recordaba a la primera sonrisa de un niño, con la cual me convenció a seguirle por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, el cual, al llegar, me tumba en la cama, y él hace lo mismo. Ambos estábamos separados, sin embargo no estábamos tan lejos el uno del otro, de todas maneras mi cama no era tan grande.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste hace rato?-me pregunta, rompiendo el cálido silencio

-¿Por qué se juntaron conmigo?, digo, ustedes son gente que en teoría jamás debería de congeniar con alguien como yo, por eso pregunto-le digo

-No estoy tan seguro, te veías tan sola y Drake y Amy me dijeron que no sería mala idea hablarte-dice. No sabía que en realidad Drake y Amy fueron los que empezaron toda mi aventura, creo que incluso los quiero más ahora-Sin embargo, jamás creí que tú y yo llegaríamos tan lejos, jamás pensé que terminaría enamorándome de ti, que terminara siéndole infiel a Carrie, que incluso arriesgara mi vida para que la tuya sea más fácil-entonces los recuerdos de la semana pasada regresaron, provocándome esalofrios por el terror que sufrí en ese momento que vi mi muerte tan cerca

-Y…¿te arrepientes de ello?-le pregunto, tomándole la mano con miedo a que su respuesta fuera afirmativa

Entonces, Corey se acerca lentamente, sin ninguna expresión reconocible en su rostro que me predijera que es el que llegaría a hacer, y de nuevo, lentamente sus ojos me hacían ponerme nerviosa, sin saber que pensar, hasta que lentamente mi rostro quiso acercársele también hasta el punto de que mis labios se preparaban para lo que mi corazón deseaba con desesperación hasta que, de un momento a otro, giro un poco mi rostro para poder besarle correctamente, y no sé si quiero parar.

Una mano se escabulle por mis orejas, frotándolas, calentándome por la sensibilidad del área. Luego se trasladan a mis anchas caderas, acariciándolas y dándome una sensación placentera mientras que Corey aumentaba todavía más esas sensaciones al besarme en el cuello hasta que él toma el suficiente valor para apretarme el trasero con ambas manos, y yo ya no podía más. Lo tomo por las mejillas, y trazo un rumbo de sus labios hacia los míos, provocando un beso brusco, introduciendo su lengua en mi interior, provocando que la mía y la suya se divirtieran al igual que mis manos las cuales jugueteaban su fuerte espalda.

Ambos no podíamos aguantar la tentación por más tiempo.

Repentinamente nos erguimos y nos sentamos en la cama, en donde en mejor disposición de nuestras extremidades nos dedicamos a quitarnos la primera prenda que teníamos al alcance. Corey me quitó el suéter, y como no traía nada debajo mi sostén del mismo color que la prenda exterior se revela, y como era obvio, solo tuve que quitarle la camisa térmica blanca a Corey para poder apreciar de nuevo ese cuerpo perfecto que pude ver en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Drake, solo que esta vez era completamente para mí.

Corey me quita el sostén a base de mordidas en mis hombros y besos en puntos específicos, no estaba seguro de que si también era su primera vez pero actuaba como un profesional.

Ya sin pantalones me puse encima de él, besándolo, cabalgando su gruesa hombría que, aun teniendo una ligera capa de ropa interponiéndose, sentía perfectamente el cómo tocaba mi húmeda feminidad. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba tenerla dentro de mí.

Nadie estaba para interponerse entre mí y ese tesoro que traía debajo de su ropa interior de marca, el cual, con tan solo sentirlo sabía que me rogaba atención. Mi cuerpo enardecía hacerlo, pero algo en mi interior aun me hacía tenerle miedo, miedo a que no fuera lo suficientemente buena para él y eso provocase que parasemos, o peor aún, que tuviese una mala primera vez, y todo saben que la primera vez es la que de verdad cuenta, y quien sabe, tal vez nunca pudiésemos volver a avanzar en nuestra relación como ahora que dimos el paso más grande de nuestras vidas, o al menos para mí así era, lo que Carrie pudo haberle hecho a Corey en todos esos años de relación me intimidan. Sin embargo, creo que me e vuelto adicta a esto.

Finalmente lo introduje en mi boca, y al instante en que tocó mi lengua sentí un sabor fuerte, uno que solo podría explicarse como algo salado y con un olor que lograba sacarme las ideas de mi cabeza. En pleno trabajo, volteo hacia Corey, el cual atrapaba grandes cantidades de aire con cada respiro, dándome más valentía para hacer cosas que solo podía imaginar que haría en una película pornográfica.

Saco su miembro de mí, empapado de mi salivación, y justo en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.

Podía sentirlo palpitar en mi mano, rogándome que volviese a darle placer y demostrándomelo con una pequeña gota de su semilla en la punta de su masculinidad, tomándola toda con mi delgada y juguetona lengua que después de eso comenzó a jugar con la uretra de Corey, en donde su intoxicante sabor se multiplicaba por mil.

Y sin previo aviso, se corrió en mi boca. Y yo no sabía si tragármelo o no.

-Espera-me dice Corey, cojo del habla al borde de la exasperación-Déjame verlo-dice, y pone sus manos en los ángulos externos de mis labios. Me daba vergüenza hacer algo como eso, pero su mirada firme casi me obligaba a aceptar, y lo hice-Ahora tragalo-me dice, y con mucho esfuerzo logró hacerlo por su fuerte sabor

No iba a dejarlo así, no sería la esclava de nadie, si Corey quiere jugar sucio puedo hacerlo también.

Hago que Corey se recueste, empujándolo suavemente hasta que todo su torso asentado quedara en la comodidad de mi cama, en donde, al momento de que estaba lo más relajado, subo a ella y me doy la vuelta al momento de que supe que mi trasero estaba encima de su rostro. Me siento encima de la Corey, y casi al instante comencé a sentir como Corey se divertía jugando con mi trasero y se la pasaba dando largas y suaves lengüetadas por dentro de mi matriz, haciéndome gritar más de una vez hasta que se me ocurrió callarme a mí misma volviendo a meter la virilidad de Corey dentro de mi garganta antes de que los vecinos de al lado sospecharan algo. Sentía como si me ahogase por culpa de tener su falo tan profundo de mí, pero quería más, quería cada centímetro de él y su jugueteo provocaba que no pudiese pensar en algo más que seguirle el juego, hasta que de algún modo Corey encontró mi punto, haciéndome expulsar el miembro de Corey debido al gritó que pegué, y segundos después de ello, Corey hiso que me viniera, y mi cuerpo súbitamente se apagó, dejándome igual de ágil que una estatua.

Mi confidente me volvió a tomar de los glúteos, aclarándome repentinamente de que todos esos rumores de que tengo un trasero de muerte demostraran su autenticidad. Ahora sabía que tenía un punto a mi favor, pero ya no podía más con el peso de mi propio cuerpo.

Estaba recostada en mi cama con los ojos entrecerrados, lista para cualquier cosa que el mundo pudiese tirarme encima siempre y cuando estuviese con la persona que amaba, y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Toma esto-dice Corey y me tira una pequeña píldora, viéndome tiernamente-Es por protección-dice. Y por mi corazón se elevó hasta el cosmos por el regocijo de que de verdad quisiera hacer algo tan íntimo conmigo, así que lo hice

Corey me toma por los hombros, procediendo a que nos pusiéramos en una posición más confortable en la que yo estaba acostada de lado con la pierna derecha alzada y reposando encima del hombro de Corey, dando una perfecta vía para que me penetrase, y que el ciclo de nuestro amor terminara.

-¿Estas lista?-me pregunta Corey, tan ansioso que hasta lucia tierno mientras tocaba la punta de mi segundo par de labios con su pene

-Solo se gentil-le digo, temerosa a que me lastimase aunque supiera que él no sería capaz de hacerlo

Estaba dentro de mí, hurgando desde lo más profundo de mi ser, tocando cada punto sensible de mi interior y logrando que llegara al orgasmo en cada embestida y, de algún modo, no me lastimaba en lo absoluto, lo disfrutaba, lo amaba con todo imberbe ser hasta el punto que mi no podía hacer algo más que gritarle que no se detuviera jamás, y sobre todo, que no dejará de amarme y hacerme sentir que era la única para el como lo era en ese momento de total intimidad, en donde podía sentirme amada por la persona más especial en mi vida, la cual estoy segura de que haría lo mismo por mí, sin importar las miradas, sin importar el riesgo de que alguien nos atrapara y volviera nuestra existencia un escándalo. Solo quería a Corey, el chico que cambió mi vida en un día para otro, el chico que hizo que mi inseguridad se desvaneciese con el aire, el chico que hizo que mi vida tuviese un sentido verdadero, aquel que me hizo ver cuál es el verdadero significado de nuestra fuerza, el amor.

Cada vez me golpeaba con más fuerza, adentrándose y destrozándome cada vez más, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase seguía sorprendiéndome con el esmero que ponía en hacerme sentir bien, y sobre todo que tan alto podía gemirle que no se detuviera. Definitivamente eso está en la lista de las cosas que jamás creí que llegaría a decir, y eso que la última fue cuando Drake evitó que besara a Corey en la playa, creo que estar tanto tiempo con Amy ya me está comenzando a afectar.

Cabalgaba encima de él, mi cuerpo literalmente rosaba su húmedo torso, aumentando todavía más las fantasías que pasaban por mi cabeza cuando realmente podía pensar con claridad debido a la intensidad de sus golpes. Pensaba en buscar una manera de hacer que nuestra relación funcionase, encontrar algún modo de que Carrie se aparte de mi hombre, pero nada, no encontraba una solución que no terminara en mi siendo golpeada o humillada por ella ya que, aun habiendo cambiado tanto en estos meses, no estoy ni a la mitad de llegar a su altura. Su mirada es aterradora y su risa desquiciada. No hay manera de que yo pueda darle frente, al menos no sola, lo que directamente me hiso pensar Podría contárselo a Drake y a Amy y de paso pedirle ayuda. ¿Pero cómo se los digo omitiendo la parte de que se me ocurrió cuando fornicaba con Corey? Debía de pensar en una manera de pedir ayuda y no avergonzarme al mismo tiempo.

Y sin mucho esfuerzo, Corey hizo que me viniera de nuevo, mucho más agresivamente que la primera vez, provocando que cayera rendida en la cama, teniendo espasmos a cada momento. Jamás me había sentido tan bien en mi vida.

Corey se tumba a la cama conmigo, con un rostro petrificado en una mueca de felicidad que, de algún modo, me alegraba también.

-¿De verdad ya estas cansada?-me pregunta, divertido. Me besa de manera dulce y, de alguna manera, logra volver a encenderme en la lujuria, quedando de nuevo en una posición provocativa para que el solamente me tomara y utilizara como quisiese

Sorpresivamente, siento su lengua recorrer mi piel nuevamente, solo que esta vez las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente, literalmente fue un rumbo. Empieza a lamerme el oído y dándole pequeñas mordidas que bastaron para que gimiese. Luego siguió por mi cuello, seguido de la parte que dividida mi espalda y después mi trasero (se quedó bastante entretenido ahí por cierto) mientras jugueteaba mi zona íntima con sus dedos, provocando que mis fluidos mancharan mi cama por repetida ocasión. Su lengua estaba muy divertido en mi posterior, hasta que, de manera repentina, decidió separar mi trasero, y juguetear mí ano, provocando que mi espalda se quebrace al instante por la sensación, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que alguien pusiera su boca ahí, y por ello nunca me espere que se sintiese tan bien. Entonces, su lengua logra entrar.

Todas estas cosas ya me hacían sentir guarra. ¿¡Pero ahora esto!?. No entiendo el cómo de un momento para otro Corey logró encontrar puntos de mí que me dan placer que ni si quiera yo conocía, pero vaya que ponía empeño en lo que hacía, difícilmente podía hacer algo más que morder con fuerza mis almohadas mientras que mi torso ya cedió a el peso del cansancio.

Corey estaba a nada de introducirse dentro de ese inhóspito lugar, veía el cómo jugueteaba con la calidad con su reactivado miembro dándome más placer, y al no ver que ponía objeción alguna, accede a consumar su acto. Pensaba «Di algo, está a punto de hacerlo y no puedes decir ni una sola palabra, y quien sabe, puede que sea la última vez que pase algo como esto. ¡¿Acaso Corey tiene idea de cuánto puede dolerme?¡ »Pero sencillamente se quedaba dentro de mi subconsciente, hasta el punto que este volvió a despedazarse cuando entró dentro de mi.

Hurgaba desde lo más profundo, caliente, palpitante y húmedo dejando que la fricción fuese casi nula. Sonará increíble, pero me gustaba la sensación. No podría describir el cómo se sentía, era algo…nuevo, nada en la vida a entrado ahí por tanto, por lo que era una sensación deliciosa y, de algún modo, prohibida y vista como un tabú que hasta yo llegué a desprestigiar, ahora eso me estaba dando el orgasmo de mi vida. Ahora por culpa de ello rondaban dos preguntas por mi cabeza aturdida. ¿Corey ya había experimentado algo así antes?, y si así fue, ¿habrá sido con Carrie? No lo sé, han pasado tantas cosas en una tarde que ya se me complica el encontrar el punto de partida que me llevó hasta aquí.

Lo digo en verdad, no puedo estar más agradecida con todo lo que ellos habían hecho por mí, y sobre todo, me enseñaron que no todo lo que decían de ellos era cierto. Tengo que admitirlo, antes de eso Drake me parecía un presumido sin cerebro que tenía el prototipo de novia celosa que es capaz de asesinarte si tocas a su hombre, lo cual, no es falso del todo pero, no son personas con los sumos hasta las nubes ni mucho menos, son solo una pareja que se quiere demasiado y que les gusta pasar el tiempo solo con las personas que conocen. Lenny también entraba en mi lista negra antes de conocerlo, pensaba de él como un niño rico que no sobreviviría sin la ayuda de sus papás. Podría decir cualquier cosa, pero la poca comunicación que hemos tenido, casi obligatoria, no me ha hablado de él, solo puedo saber que es un chico que quiere demostrar que puede arreglárselas por el mismo. Coffe…pues que decir de ella, pasó de perra desquiciada a una amorosa chica desquiciada. La única que no he logrado ver de una manera diferente es a Carrie, y no creo que haya necesidad de explicar el por qué.

Su erección se amoldaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, dejándome poco a poco sin aire ni ganas de seguir gritando por el placer. Era una sensación mágica, de cualquier modo era mi primera vez, y no podía mejorarse todavía más. Corey estaba conmigo, y yo con él, unidos de una manera carnal que nada en este mundo podría separar, reforzando nuestro amor como nunca antes.

Corey gira su cuerpo hacia la cama de una manera un tanto brusca que, inclusivamente, logra espabilarme otra vez al momento de que sentí que de nuevo estaba Corey debajo de mí, literalmente, así era, debido a que estaba sentado entre sus piernas, y mi pareja me abrazaba con fuerza por el abdomen mientras embestía cada vez más y más fuerte, dando pequeños gruñidos en señal de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo. La impresión de tener su respiración y sus labios en mi cuello era una sensación deliciosa que, por mucho, me inducia a besarle una última vez antes de que seguramente me desmaye por la fatiga o la falta de oxígeno.

Me volteo hacia el rostro de Corey y levanto su barbilla con mi mano derecha, haciendo que sus ojos se abran al sentir el tacto de mis dedos y yo así pudiese ver su mirada extasiada y exhausta, la cual, por alguna razón me hacía sentir mariposas dentro de mi estómago al ver a mi Corey con una mirada tan tierna, la cual, se desvanece al momento de besarlo. No quería dejarlo, lo besaba con desesperación y el a mí también, nos deseábamos el uno al otro como nunca antes.

-Laney, no puedo más-me dice, entre gemidos y con el aire cortado. Apenas podía concentrarme lo suficiente como para hablar, sin embargo tenía que intentarlo. Me regreso a él, y con la mirada le digo que siga

Entonces, Corey expulsa cada menudencia de su semilla de manera exuberante, haciendo presión dentro de mí, llegando mucho más lejos en mi interior haciendo llegar al orgasmo y las contracciones de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente dejo mi cuerpo descansar al acostarme de nuevo en mi cama, la cual, estaba llena de su olor. Podía dormirme ahora mismo, feliz de haber hecho esto con la persona más importante de mi vida, pero primero la necesitaba, así que, ciegamente mientras que sus pegajosos fluidos se salían de mi cuerpo lo buscaba por la cama, pero él no estaba en ningún lado, lo cual, levemente dentro de mi ser, me inquieta.

Me levanto e indago por mi cuarto en su búsqueda, la cual no duro mucho, Corey estaba justo ahí, sentado en el borde de mi cama mientras terminaba de realinearse.

-Corey, papá no debe tardar mucho en llegar pero, todavía tenemos tiempo-le digo, impaciente de que no se separe de mi lado, no ahora-Dormimos un rato…¿abrazados?-pregunto, con algo de miedo e ilusión, pero Corey no responde

Corey se levanta de la cama ya vestido y sin decir ni una sola palabra, mi corazón latía rápidamente por la desesperación de su tan inesperado movimiento, pero tenía que calmarme, solo se había parado.

-Menos mal, comenzaba a creer que jamás caerías-dijo Corey, riéndose entre dientes mientras se tronaba los dedos y estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba. Y siento como algo dentro de mí se parte en dos-Tengo que admitir que no estuvo mal, de hecho, ¡es increíble que incluso me hayas dejado darte por el culo!-dice, maniático y risueño-¿Tienes idea de cuánto tengo que rogarle a Carrie para que me deje hacerlo?, y tu-vuelve a reírse, tapándose la cara por la risa-¡Y tú incluso a la primera ya me dejaste hacerte lo que me plazca!-se ríe por unos instantes, hasta que se relaja y me mira, pero sus ojos ya no eran lo que eran, eran los mismos que Carrie tenía, llenos de ego que a la vez te advertían que del peligro-Pero bueno, adiós Lanes, no tienes tan buenos pechos como Carrie pero tu trasero no está nada mal, aprovéchate de eso-me dice, tranquilo con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta de salida. Intenta abrirla, pero lo detengo en un súbito movimiento al saltar de mi cama-¿Qué?-me pregunta, incrédulo

-¿A qué vino eso Core?, sabes que no me gusta que bromees de esa manera-le digo con los ojos enrojecidos por la cólera y apuntándole con el dedo. Y espontáneamente mi agarre se hacía más fuerte y desmoralizado

Y entonces, Corey vuelve a reírse de mí, haciéndome sentir una fuerte sensación de vergüenza y miedo

-¿No lo has entendido todavía?, te vi la cara niñata, te vi la cara y tu caíste con la primera cara bonita que te reconoció, aunque bueno, estamos hablando de mi cara así que no podríamos compararla con la de un cualquiera-dice, narcisista

-Mi amor, y-y-ya basta de bromas, no es gracioso-le digo, suavizando un nuevo agarre con la esperanza de que solo estuviese jugando conmigo

-Si yo no me estoy riendo tuve que desperdiciar tres meses de mi vida estando contigo-dijo, agobiado y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra la cual, claramente, me cayó mucho más pesada que las otras

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto, intentando no llorar

-Porque te fijaste en mí-dijo y al principio no entendí a qué se refería. ¿Cómo que porque me fije en el?, todo el mundo lo hacía a cada hora-Y claramente eso no me importa, ¿pero tienes idea de cómo se puso Carrie?, estaba como una puta cabra-dice, haciendo círculos en el área de su cabeza para representar lo que decía-Claramente no quería que siguiese así que…hice lo que mejor se hacer-me dice, con un tono de voz completamente diferente y con un rostro que no demostraba sentimiento alguno-Enamorar a otra ingenua que se cree única-me insulta. Y se va-Gracias por el polvo-lo oigo decir desde las escaleras

Aunque pudiese llorar más mi cama ya no podría absorberlo, mi llanto había durado una infinidad de tiempo. Me sentía sucia, estúpida, herida, sin razones para como para no tirarme de cabeza desde el tejado para ver si con suerte esto se acababa. Corey…el solo había jugado conmigo todo este tiempo, y yo le creí, creí por tanto tiempo que mi vida había tomado un buen curso, ¡pero el solo me mintió!.

No tenía fuerzas como para levantarme, ni siquiera para checar mi higiene personal después de semejante actuación porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿no es eso lo que pasó?, solo una estúpida chica que creyó que le importaba a alguien…pero entonces…la puerta se abre.

Mi papá entra por la puerta, tambaleándose, y yo, prácticamente como si fuese un espasmo involuntario me tapo mi piel desnuda con las sabanas la cuales, todavía estaban húmedas por el sudor y los fluidos.

-No, no te cubras-me dice con desesperación, pero no le hice caso, sin embargo, el, en vez de alejarse solo se acercó un poco más, incomodándome-Te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando nos conocimos-se acerca un paso con cada palabra, tambaleándose cada dos mientras me miraba desorbitado-Frágil, inocente, con un cuerpo amoldado…eres igual a ella-dice, subiéndose a mi cama y acercándose peligrosamente a mi zona personal

Entonces, siento como su mano se escabulle debajo de las sabanas, rosándome los muslos y provocando que una bofetada saliese disparada a su rostro como si se hubiese tratado de un interruptor o algo que lo activase, pero, él, no se rindió. Me toma con fuerza por los hombros y me comienza a gritar incoherencias mientras llora, su aliento apesta a alcohol haciéndome ver lo que le pasaba, aunque no reducía al temor que le tenía en esos instantes más el que ya tenía acumulado por los anteriores hechos.

-Por favor Marie, déjame hacer esto, te amo-me dice como si de mi madre se tratara sin siquiera saber a dónde mirar. Y me besa, y yo no puedo soltarme a su agarre por lo que el beso siguió tan sucio y largo como a él se le antojó

Retira con brusquedad mis sabanas, dejándome completamente expuesta a su locura. Y entonces, a consta de mi voluntad hace algo peor que cualquier tortura en el mundo.

Me viola.

* * *

Jejejejeje...no comentare nada del fic, por hoy, quiero que sufran por ahora mientras que sus mentes siguen explotando, pero con amor *inserte corazón* r(7u7)r

Aprovechando que se que varios leen esto quería avisar algo...es mas un pensamiento que un aviso.

Ustedes saben que amo lo que hago, de hecho, ya llevo un año entero haciéndolo, y piénsenlo bien por un segundo, e pasado un año entero entreteniendo a gran cantidad de personas con las cosas que salen de mi cabeza, y se que muchas mas personas lo hacen en esta pagina pero...no lo se, ya no es lo mismo, y ahora les explicaré bien el por qué.

Cuando yo empece como lector, por ahí de Agosto o un poco mas antes hace ya un año, disfrutaba el leer cualquier fic, cualquiera, hasta el punto que noté que todos tenían un esqueleto base. Corey está enamorado de Laney en secreto, Laney quiere ser mas femenina, hay un baile o cualquier otra cosa en la que Laney se luzca y se vaya de la banda un tiempo indefinido, y entonces, a Corey se le ocurre cantarle y todos felices al ganarle de nuevo a los Newmans, ah, y también Carrie y Lenny terminan juntos, muchos siguieron esto por bastante tiempo, incluso ahora hay unos pocos, pero eso no significa que sean malos, es más, hubo uno que no recuerdo su nombre que siguió ese esquema, y sinceramente, fue de esos fics que realmente me dejaron con esa sensación de Wow, y extraño eso.

No lo se, supongo que solo extraño los viejos tiempos, muchos amigos que escribían aquí conmigo ya se fueron y pues...yo sigo aquí, con ustedes, haciéndome feliz con sus palabras de aliento, pero bueno,no quiero armar polémica, otro día diré más de lo que está sucediendo.

Por otro lado, quería hablar también de un tema un tanto personal debido a que unas linduras (si, hablo de ustedes dos, no se hagan ya saben de que hablo xD) tocaron un tema un tanto...tabú, y aquí quiero responderlos con toda la sinceridad del mundo ya que, bueno, si tienen el tiempo como para ver lo que me mato al escribir me gustaría dar algo a cambio también.

Como ya todos sabrán, Drake está inspirado en mi, solo que un poco más adelantado.

Yo tengo 15 años, Drake 17. Mi cuerpo es muy atractivo (ya saben, espalda amplia, abdomen y piernas marcadas etc), el cuerpo de Drake es mi objetivo que lograré con mi esfuerzo. Mi dieta es muy estricta, la de Drake también. Yo soy muy coqueto y exhibicionista, Drake lo es también. Yo estoy ligandome a una chica, Drake ya tiene novia de años xD. Y claro, yo soy bisexual, y Drake también.

No me molesta decirlo en serio, es algo que poco a poco e ido aceptando, es raro al principio, no saber a que sexo sentirte atraído, por lo cual, al menos en mi perspectiva no se como lo verán ustedes, pero yo quiero a todo el mundo y bueno, ¿quien dice que no puedo amar a mi mejor amigo o a mi mejor amiga?. Así que que también quería decir que, a todos mis lectores esparcidos por el planeta que tengan mi misma percepción del mundo o una parecida, no tengan miedo de ser ustedes mismos, privarse de un sentimiento como ese es un verdadero suplicio, no te dejes llevar por lo que dicen los demás.

Y antes de ir a otra cosa.

1-No, no e tenido sexo con hombres

2-Suena ridículo pero aun no e besado a ninguno

3-Ahora estoy enamorado de una chica pero eso puede cambiar

4-En serio, se como ligar con mujeres pero con hombres estoy frito xD

Diana Argn: Yo igual te amo lectura, un besote.

Chapalapachala, sigo intentando decirlo sin trabarme xD

Bere-grojfan55: No se por qué pero creo que ahora todas las cachetadas vendrán hacia mi ;-;

MAYTHEKILLER03: Como siempre digo, nunca rendirse es el primer paso para la perfección, ánimos.

abbey roe: Gracias por decir que soy un profesional, significa mucho ñ.ñ...aunque, cerca de la realidad es un concepto que de verdad quiero alcanzar, y se que si sigo así lo lograré, gracias :)

PD. Espero que me entiendas por lo de la otra vez...ya sabes, tu ultimo review, no estoy molesto ni nada, y espero que tu tampoco lo estes, pero por favor, entiende que esto es lo que soy y estoy orgulloso de serlo, sin embargo, gracias por siempre estar ahí :)

YandereYuuki: De hecho hice a Laney intentando reflejar el modo de vida de miles de personas del mundo, encerradas dentro de su misma conciencia y temiendole a todo lo que no esté en su zona de confort, sin embargo, como todo, tiene una solución y estoy seguro que es por este factor que el fic a tenido tanto exito, un abrazote:)

GrojfanXD: La historia aun sigue, espera que puedes sorprenderte amiga xD

SCF: Me gusta que cada vez haya más personas nuevas aquí, bienvenida a la familia ñ.ñ.

Por cierto, espero que lo anterior haya resuelto todas tus dudas acerca de mis preferencias sexuales y, la verdad, no me molesta, es mas, preguntame mas cosas, de verdad, responderé todo lo que crea que no sea demasiado personal n.n


End file.
